My Music Box
by 2-Hearted-Human
Summary: The Doctor was clueless, he didn't know what to say. Three simple words with a big meaning were just spoken to him and he badly wanted to say them back. "Master...I Love you too". But things don't stop there. 10Doctor/Master/Martha/Donna/Rose/Jack.
1. Anything But Human

**This is my first fan fiction so let me know If I did good. Please R&R!**

* * *

><p>"Come on were gonna miss it!" the Doctor said as he checked his invisible watch on his skinny wrist.<p>

Maybe making night out to the cinema was a bad idea because 1. They were going to a cinema on earth when they could watch a 5D film on a distant planet and 2. His friends were the ones that had chosen what film they were all going to watch, and of course, they would choose a romance.

Seriously while there gonna be sitting there drying there eyes with tissues, the doctor would have to entertain himself by trying to count how many popcorn pieces are in the box. He was more into Sci-Fi or action and there was that odd time when he was interested in a horror, but no, he was stuck having to go and watch two people snog each other until there hearts content.

He made a mental note for himself for the near future "NEVER let the the companion decide."

The Doctor sat with Rose and Martha at the main console waiting for Donna who had decided that the best time to start getting ready was 10 minutes before they leave.

Eventually Donna came in from the depths of the TARDIS finishing off combing her hair.

"Finally!" The doctor groaned as he walked to wards the the TARDIS door."Oi! Watch it spaceman or else i'll make sure you wont be leaving this place unless it's in a wheelchair!"

"God Donna what took you so long, we are only going to watch a movie, not a date" Interupted Martha.

"Well one has to look there best" she replied.

"Annnnnyway, lets go before the popcorn gets cold" The doctor protested as he pulled the doors open to reveal...

"A cupboard" said Rose "Why are we in a cupboard?"

"Well" Rubbing the back of his neck "I might have landed us a bit far from our destination"

"Oh yeah, how can you tell?" Asked Martha.

And with that the doctor moved forward and opened the door to reveal a white room no bigger than a classroom. From where they stood,to the right was a set double automatic doors, fitted with see through glass from top to bottom. Straight ahead was a couple of seats that sat next to a table and some magazines, making it look like a waiting area. To the left was a semi circle desk which was occupied by a middle aged dark haired woman. She wore glasses that at a point at each top corner. She wore red lipstick that didnt match her wrinkled skin and her hair was tied back into a bun.

As the Doctor walked up to her, he came to notice how she wore a white blazer which covered her thick turtle neck jumper. She stared down at her work as he approached so failed to notice his presence. With this the Doctor decided to introduce him self, but before he had the chance she had looked up and started to speak.

"Hello and welcome to the Happy Society Mental Hospital, how may I help you today?" Donna noticed how she had said all that without taking the smile of her face. It reminded her of an air hostess on Easy Jet. She also noted how she talked with an American accent and realized how far the Doctor had really gotten from the cinema. Far enough to be in a different country unless there were Americans on the planet Zog.

"Yes, hello my names the Doctor and these are my associates Miss Rose Tyler, Martha Jones and Donna Noble." He finished by taking out his psychic paper and showing it to the woman.

"Your an inspector, a Mr Smith from the GA department of health and care."

"Yup, that's me and Miss Noble here is my assistant, here to help me out. And Miss Tyler and Miss Jones are here for work experience for the year so don't mind them."

"But we weren't informed that you would be visiting"

"Best to keep it that way" He said" Better to not to let the people know of your visit in order to make the inspection more...trusting"

The receptionist frowned at him, thinking about what he just said before she smiled and continued " Of course, if you would like to proceed through those doors and head to the left it will lead you down to the recovery clinic. I'm sure that you will find everything to be in order" she pointed towards to double doors to the right of the desk.

"Thank you"

All four walked towards the doors which were being held open by a button behind the receptionists desk. Once they were through she let go of the button and the doors closed gently behind them.

"So do we actually have to walk about this place and inspect if they have a good janitor or not?" asked Martha

"No, what were really gonna do is find out why the TARDIS brought us here" The Doctor replied as he walked backwards in order to face the three women.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Said Rose

"Easy, we simply walk in the opposite direction that the kind woman at the desk told us to". came the reply of the Doctor, earning him a frown from Donna."Kind. She reminded me of Professor McGonagall from Harry Potter. Right old witch she was. Did you see the look on her face when you told her why we're here?"

The Doctor stopped in his tracks "I know. And that's why we've got to be extra careful when walking around this place. So stay close" The Doctor then continued walking as he headed down the corridor to his right.

* * *

><p>The receptionists turned around in her chair to face the security cameras.<p>

There were many screens that only showed the areas that she was close to. All seemed fine until she looked to the top right screen.  
>That inspector and his companions were heading down the wrong corridor, towards...<p>

The receptionists eye grew wide as she realized were they were heading and immediately spun round in her chair and picked up the phone and began speak to a person in another ward of the hospital.

* * *

><p>A couple of corners and a flight of stairs later, Rose began to grow a little tired. She was supposed to be relaxing in a cinema whilst watching George Clooney on the big screen and enjoying her salted popcorn. She had half expected to land somewhere in a mental hospital full of nut jobs.<p>

She had come to notice how quiet the doctor had become. He hadn't talked since his outburst from slipping on the stairs. She saw how he kept his eyes to the ground deep in thought, from time to time he would stopped so suddenly she almost bumped into him. He stood stock still as if he was listen to something before slightly shaking his head and walking on.

It wasn't the first time, he had down this before, usually he would hear something in the distance and ask if they had heard it as well. Other times he would become silent from thinking so hard he wouldn't realize what was going on around him until there was a cry for help or chaos not far from there standing point.

This time though, it looked like he was keeping it to himself. Hearing things but keeping them bottled up. It couldn't be that important though. She saw how Martha and Donna had came to notice how strange he was acting. He told them everything that would appear strange to them. At first she thought she would let it be until he would eventually decide what was up, she looked up from her thought and decided the time was now.

The Doctor was walking in front of all three, face towards the floor and walking deep in thought, failing to notice the door that he was quickly approaching. Without a second thought, Rose reached out and grabbed his coat and pulled him back from impact. Saving him from a large bump on the head.

Once he was pulled away she let go of his coat as he turned to her "What was that for?"

She stared at him before answering "You didn't realize that you were about to walk into that door face first" Rose pointed to the door that was behind him, he turned to see.

"Really?" he looked from the door, to his friends then back at the door before answering again " I didn't see it"

"I noticed that. Doctor is their something wrong? You've been awfully quite ever since we made it to this floor, you look as if your hearing something and not telling us about it"

The doctor frowned at her trying to hide his thoughts " There's nothing wrong" he replied " Just...thinking"

"About?" asked Martha.

"Nothing..." The doctor stopped speaking as he noticed Donna walk in front of Martha hands on hips and giving him her popular _"__don't give me that "nothing" _look. She stared at him, making sure not to say anything as it would get the better effect on the doctor. She had found out recently how he saw Donna as the mother hen of the group, not from being the eldest of the women but from her leadership and her mother like care to the everyone. Even if one of them is a 900 year old Timelord. She knew that if she could stare him off long enough, then the Doctor would remember that too. He showed his respect for Donna and sometimes even acted like her own child around her, like whenever she would send him off to bed from the look of tiredness on his face or how she disallowed him to attempt incredibly ridiculous stunts that would end in an injury or kissing bruises.

She began to notice how her stare off was beginning to take affect, The doctor's eyes grew wide and his eyebrows raised, he closed his mouth and lowered his heard making him look like a child about to get the beating from his mother. " You gonna tell whats really the matter or am I gonna have to make that door come in to use?" She won.

He answered as if unsure if his answer would be right "Yes".

"Good, now whats on your mind"? Donna lowered her arms down to her sides and became the quite Donna Noble that everyone loves.

"To be honest, I'm not even sure" He began to scratch his shaved chin. "Its like, I can hear something right at the back of my head and i don't know if i should ignore it because it seems so real"

"What is it?"

"We-ll, it possibly,might be, but might not be...a distress signal"

"Inside your head" asked Martha

"Yup" he said popping out the p " I think someone is in need of help" he pointed to rose "and its like you said, it started right when we reached this floor. The signal has gotten stronger"

"So who ever is in need of our help, is somewhere on this floor. And we're gonna find them and help them out" Asked rose

"Exactly and maybe that's why the TARDIS brought us here in the first place"

"So do we split up, search around and try to find the person?" Said Donna.

"Or I could simply listen and follow the signal" He looked at Donna with a smile as he pointed to his head.

"Or that" she shrugged her shoulders as he went on "well then Alonzy!"

* * *

><p>The Doctor listened carefully as the signal kept fading and reappearing. So far it had lead them down a couple of corridors and through some locked doors with restricted access, no problem the sonic screwdriver couldn't handle.<p>

By now the walls around them had changed. Instead of the hospital looking hallways, the walls were white bricks that had grayed in age. above them were many pipes and shafts and dirt covered floors beneath their feet.

Now they were walking down and single empty corridor that grew colder the further they went down. At one point further back they had stopped when they had heard a faint cry. The doctor hopped it to be a cry, because he couldn't decide either to place it as a cry or a scream. They had continued on and could see the end of the corridor were a door stood. Before the had reached that door, another appeared on the right side of the wall. The doctor checked the handle and found it unlocked before stepping through. He checked to see that they were alone before ushering the three women in side.

The walls were lined with control panels from floor to ceiling. All lit up with many colours of lights and fitted with more buttons that the TARDIS controls. As the doctor went over to investigate. Martha spotted the huge window on the left side of the room, below the window was a table that held a smaller panel but it was the window the Martha didn't take her eyes off. She stared in shock as Donna and Rose rushed over to see.

Eventually the sight that she was seeing before her made her mind think fast. "Doctor!, Look!"

The Doctor spun round from the panels and ran over to the window. His jaw dropped. Before them they witnessed a large white room occupied by two men in white uniforms who were leaning over a bath tub. They were smiling at each other but also at something that was lying in the tub. It wasn't until the person was pulled out of the tub gasping for breath did the doctor react and oh was he mad. Even though he should be shocked from seeing this person but all he wanted to do was get him out of there.

Immediately he ran out of the room leaving his friends at the window. He'd figured that the first door they saw was the entrance to their torture chamber. Before he had turned right down the corridor, he looked up to the left from were they first came down. Standing there was a child around the age of 13/14. She was small in height and also dressed in white clothing from head to toe. He thought she must have been another patient. She made no reaction to his presence and somehow seeing her had warmed his hearts a little. Until he remembered what he was doing and charged down towards the door. Before he opened it he looked back up the hall to the girl but discovered she had vanished. He burst through the door making both men jump and causing them to drop the wet bundle on the floor.

"What on earth do you think you are doing!" he shouted, face red with anger. How dare they do this. Who in there right minds would do this to someone.

Both men were wide eyed unable to speak from the intrusion, or were just to afraid to say a word to the furious figure in front of them. They noticed three woman running in behind the first man but still never took their eyes of him.

The Doctor stormed up to them inches from their faces "Who do you think you are! Treating someone like this, he is a person! This, This is wrong, it is cruel, it is heartless and it is Anything But Human!"

Finally on of the men squared up the courage to speak "We're just doing are jobs. That man is a psychopath" He said whilst pointing down at the soaked man on the ground that had now sat up and close his knees up to his chest.

"Oh BIG mistake! Both of you get out of my sight and don't think I wont be reporting this! Lets just hope you lot can find new jobs easily because I am SHUTTING this place down! For Good!" The doctor was screaming at the top of his lungs from anger. He pointed towards the door he had come in, immediately the two man ran from the room.

The doctor ran over to the scared man and placed his long coat over him in attempt to warm him as he saw how much he was shivering. He saw how he was also wearing a white type of uniform, but in his eyes he did not see them as worn by workers, but by patients or prisoners. As he placed his arm on his back, the man jumped from the touch but didn't recoil. He began to unfold himself and lift his face. It was as if the touch had pleased him, it was something he hadn't experienced in a long time.

The Doctor began to feel the shock rising in him. Seeing this man was impossible but he didn't care. Martha had also seen his face from the window and was trying to piece together what she was seeing.

"Master" The doctor was merely whispering, seeing how the man had reacted from his shouting.

The Master had fully raised his head, showing his snow white hair and darting eyes. He was frightened. He had a bruise on his forehead and a cut on his lip from an earlier beaten. He looked at the doctor but grew less afraid once he set his eyes on the calm chocolate brown ones that were staring back at him. He relaxed his shoulders and let his arms fall down to his bare feet. He frowned at him before opening his mouth to speak.

It was unrecognizable to the doctor. All the power and confidence that was in that voice that he used to know, was replaced by fear and tremor. But it was what he said that had shocked him the most.

"Who are you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well hope I did good for my first chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review. Thanks! <strong>


	2. Nameless, Faceless

**I just wanted to say that I do not own any of the show Doctor who or any other the characters as they belong to the BBC. Thank you**

"What do you mean who am I" The Doctor smiled taking it as a joke, but was still worried with a hint of scared in his voice. His smile faded as the Master did not smile back. Even if it would be that manic grin he always gave. "Master It's me, It's the Doctor"

"D-did I get a n-new one?" The master was sounding like a child, not understanding the situation that was going no around him.

The doctor knew that he was thinking of his original doctor that he was assigned to in this hell whole. The master not remembering him put him in near shock. He was still in the same regeneration as he was before. Back in the year that never was. Except for his hair, it was snow white. A million thoughts came to him, many were put to the back of his head whilst others were put aside for later until he figured out this current problem.

Maybe his mind was wiped, maybe his resurrection went wrong. Of course it had to be that, he was resurrected but something happened something has caused him to be here, something has caused him to act like this and something has caused him to forget the doctor.

Martha was still in a trial of shock and fear. The man who had tortured her family and friends for a year and killed thousands of people was now in a mental institute being tortured, treated inhumanly and was curled up on the floor shaking like hell in front of her. But isn't that what he had done to others for a whole year, before the had thankfully forgotten the whole thing.

No, she was seeing someone different, that is not the master. And even if it was, he was probably behind a whole evil scheme to capture the Doctor and begin his new plan of ruling the world. But he looked so powerless, so afraid and frightened. It reminded her so much of a child. The doctor was still talking to him trying to comfort him as much as he could. She looked over to Donna and Rose who to her seemed to be in a state of confusion. She had remembered one night in the TARDIS after one of the Doctor's bad dreams. It had included the Master, a memory of the past. All three of them finding him in a state of screaming and tears. Once he had woken and calmed he had been forced by the two women to tell them of this Master. So seeing them watch their friend help this person, once they had heard him call his name, they didn't know either to be happy for him or to be frightened for their life's.

Rose stepped forward but stopped short as she saw how her movement had caused the erratic man to divert his blood shot eyes to her. Trying to ignore his glare she tried talking to the doctor in attempt to break the ere silence.

"Doctor, what's wrong with him?"

"I don't know. But for some reason he doesn't know me or who he really is and anything that has happened in the past". He stood up slowly, hands holding the master's arms to guide him up as well. He was beginning to see how the master was starting to gain trust in him.

"So what do we do?"

The doctor turned his face towards her, his face stern and a voice like leadership "We're leaving, Now".

He turned back towards his enemy " Master, we are getting you out of here ok. We are taking you away from this place. Forever"

The master's face began to light up, he smiled for the first time they had seen him here like this. But it faded as quick as it came, his eyebrows fell down to a frown in questioning look. " W-why do you c-call me 'm-master'?"

"Because it's your name" The doctor replied

"O-oh, ok then" The master began to feel a little more secure. These new people to him were more kind and helpful. He liked them. Especially the one with the pointy hair, it reminded him of a pointy fruit, the name slipping from his memory. His touch warmed him inside, he hadn't been touched so gently like that in a long time. But being told his name was like starting a song that played in his head. He hadn't been called a name except for the number on his shirt or 'the freak'. He had found a new hope, or at least, hope had found him.

The Doctor smiled and looked to his friends "Come on"

Martha, Donna and Rose lead the way. They all had turned and went through the door unable to see what happened behind them. Before he followed them the doctor turned back to the master and held out his hand. The master flinched and sucked in a breath, not knowing what to do.

"It's ok. I'm a friend, I'm not going to hurt you. Take my hand" His voice was so calm and trusting like it always was. It was easily tempting for the master too. He let out a breath and slowly lifted his hand to the doctor's and told hold of it. This made him smile even more.

Once the master had taken his hand, the doctor was off. They sped through the door and down the corridor. The doctor remembered the girl who was here, she was stuck in his head. He wondered if she was a patient/prisoner here, or maybe she had snuck in or was a child to one of the workers. But then again, she was wearing the same clothing as the master. When she had looked at him she didn't smile but her eyes had said a lot. He had remembered how he didn't bother helping her and had instead ran off towards his friend. She was just a child and if this is what the master has been going through, then has she been going through the same. At that moment a strange feeling came to the pit of his stomach. He immediately thought of how some people get butterflies before getting on a ride. This feeling was warm and comforting like something was telling him that the girl will be ok.

He was taken out of his thought when Martha came into view from the other end of the long corridor. "Doctor! There's men coming up the stairs and blocking are way out" Donna and Rose came into view.

"How the hell did they find us that quick?" asked the now furious Donna.

"Lets just say dumb and dumber aren't that interested if they lose their jobs"

"Then what we gonna do?" Asked Rose as she poked her head back through the door as she was keeping an eye out for the oncoming men. As she did she looked down to see the doctor's hand in the master's, this made her even more confused. Not long ago her told both her and Donna about who the Master was and what horrible things he had done. Right now it looks as if they said sorry to each on and carried on like a big Jack and Jill. She looked back up to him hoping he hadn't caught on she had noticed.

"Anyone fancy the lift" He answered

"But the lift is down the hall, out there, we'll never get there on time without being caught."

The master went to open his mouth but closed it again. Remembering how he was always beaten after speaking without being spoken to. But the doctor had already caught him and he was afraid again.

"What? What were you going to say?"

"I-I was just thinking that m-maybe w-we could try that" That master turned and pointed to an object, the doctor followed his finger and smiled.

* * *

><p>The men had pounded up the flight of stairs and were now running towards the red room, with no instructions as to what to expect only knowing that they're trying to escape with their favorite pet.<p>

They could see the door and noticed it was already ajar but before they had the chance to stop, one of the intruders and bounced out from behind the door wearing a long brown trench coat and holding a long fire hose. After he gave a cheeky grin on his face he shouted to one of his companions from behind the door.

"NOW!"

Water burst out of the hose and his the first couple of men at the front of the group, sending them back into the other men and causes all to fall flat on their wholes.

The man laughed seeing them struggle to get back on their feet after turning off the hose. He dropped it and signalled for his friends and the patient to come out, before all had ran down the hall towards the lift.

Several of the men managed to stand using wall objects as their soaked feet refused to co-operate with them. Once they were on dry flooring they pounded down the hallway after the intruders. They managed to get up in time to see the man that had blasted them with water take something out of his jacket and aim it at the lift doors, on his command they opened and they stepped through.

The one in front of the men started to pick up the pace. The man in lift that was now holding hands with their patient, raised his other hand to give a gentle wave before the lift doors close and blocked them out of sight.

The men at the front managed to stop in time before slamming into the doors. The now furious man that seemed to be the leader kicked the doors before shouting at the others to head for the stairs.


	3. Freedom

**Sorry for the short chapter. I had to cut it down in order for to make the story work, if you get me  
>Enjoy.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Woo-hoo!" Donna exhaled putting her hand to her stomach "That was a rush. We ain't done that in ages".<p>

The doctor placed his sonic screwdriver back in his jacket and moved in front of the master.

"Are you ok?" he kept his eyes on the master's making sure he let him know that he was not going to hurt him.

"You squirted the mean guys with water."

"Well, yeah, I had to for us to get away."

"You're taking me away from here?"

"Yes."

The master was still for a moment but managed to catch the doctor by surprise by engulfing him into a hug. He wrapped his thin arms around his neck and hid has face in the doctor's shoulder as he silently wept.

The doctor on the other hand was still surprised by his act of happiness; this was defiantly a different master. But he was still his master, who raised his tearful face and whispered into the doctor's ear, but loud enough for everyone in the lift to hear.

"Thank you."

The doctor smiled, he felt so much compassion for his old foe but his hearts broke seeing him in this state. He wondered how long he had been here and what they had done to him. He thought about the master in his old state, the one with power and control. Who seeked for war and fire and destruction, and was overpowered by the constant beating in his head. The four drums. The exact tune that turned him insane.

Now he wondered if he still heard them. He acted differently towards himself and his friends, he looked kind and shy, and he looked like a helpless child unaware of his past self. He realised that if he has forgotten the doctor and his history with him. If he doesn't remember what happened in that year, and Martha. Then does he even know about himself, does he know that he is not human, born with two hearts and a mind like no other. Does he know about his real home what happened to it and how it is no longer there?

The Doctor was released from his grip as he looked down at the shorter figure.

"We are getting you out of here, and I'm gonna take care of you. We're going to make sure that you'll never ever see this place again".

The master's eyes filled up with tears but were never seen falling as he push his face back into the Doctor's shoulder for another joyful hug.

Donna, Rose and Martha all stared at this moment with smiles on their faces. It didn't take them long to figure that there was no reason to be afraid of him. At first it was him that was afraid of seeing them. But the Doctor made sure that he would build that master's confidence, just enough to be able to trust in someone to bring him to safety, and this was probably something that he has not done in a very long time.

The bell dinged for the arrival of their destination as the the lift doors slowing opened, and were fortunate enough to not be revealing with very angry men dressed in white and wet hair on the other side. The Doctor moved the master behind him and took the lead. slowly he poked his head out of the lift and looked down both corridors. They had been brought back down to the ground floor were they had started. Now all they had to do was figure out where in fact they were on the ground floor in order to find out were they had parked the TARDIS.

Once he knew the coast was clear, again the Doctor went to take the master's, but when he turned to look at it he realized it was already held out for him by a blissful master.  
>He gratefully took it before heading of towards a closed set of double doors. Each door had a window, making them able to see through into the next room. To there surprise it was empty. As they stepped through into the corridor they took in how much it reminded them all of a normal hospital corridor. Beds were lined up on the right side of the long hall. As separate rooms for the workers were laid out on the left. Each room was empty as well as the beds, fresh and untouched.<p>

Rose looked up to a sign hanging above the frame of the door they had just entered.

"Recovery Ward" She said "Isn't this were that receptionist told us to come to"

"Exactly" The Doctor's voice was stern "She told us to come here, thinking we would, and we would have seen happy patients being cared for by their loving doctor's. But its a scam. From the moment we arrived, patients who are eligible are taken from there...cell, brought here and are told to act happy for our arrival. Upon seeing that we didn't arrive they found out what we were doing and came after us."

The doctor was rewarded by gasps from his friends " People here believe that anyone who is ill, physically and mentally, shall never recover. People are brought here by their own family's who they'd have thought had loved them, but they really just couldn't take care of them and decide to throw them away like a piece of garbage"

Shouting and running footsteps came from behind them, the corridor they just came from sounded like a was riot being held. The five began to run, taking note that they weren't in fact that far from the reception. They arrived at a corner and turned right. Recognizing the door that was held open for them earlier.

Martha could hear the men catching up. She feared they wouldn't be able to make it on time. Until she heard the faint buzz of the screwdriver from behind her, the doctor had taken out his trusty steed and aimed it at the door. It swung open at a slow pace but quick enough for them all to fit through by the time they would reach there.

The Doctor and the Master were behind the three women running hand in hand. They were so close, the doctor could feel that TARDIS urging him on. It was her, she was the one that brought them here from the start. Did she feel the master in pain the same way he felt his sadness on the upper floor.

The Doctor was taken from his thought as the hand in his was retracted away. He turned to find one of the men in white pulling the master away from him. The master was kicking and shouting. Having the moment of freedom taken away from him as he was pulled further and further away from it. The Doctor on the other hand wasn't going to let that happen. He was only one of the employees , the others were still running down the corridor meters away.

"Oh no you don't!" The Doctor stormed up the man who was now trying to sedate his friend, Donna, Rose and Martha all turned in time to see the Doctor raise his tightened fist and punch him in the face. Causing him to let go of his catch and grab at his broken nose as he fell back.

"Come on" Pushing the master ahead of him as he saw the others approach at a rapid speed. His friends already past the door, shouting at them to hurry up. As they made it past the double doors he saw the receptionist jump from her seat and reaching for the phone.

They ran across the reception towards the closet that the precious TARDIS was hidden behind.

The receptionist shouted to them as the doctor opened the door and pushed everyone inside the confined cupboard "I'm phoning the police!"

She froze at his reply "I am the Police" before stepping inside the cupboard and shutting the door.

The rest of the men ran through the double doors and ran towards to the closet to which the woman was pointing to. Once they reached the door a rasping noise came from behind it, and as they pushed open the door, they only got through in time to see a tall blue box disappear from existence and leaving the untidy janitors closet behind.


	4. Welcome Home

**I just want to thank Mabudachi-trio for the review, it just let me know that some people are actually liking my fanfic.**

* * *

><p><strong>Doctor's POV<strong>

We just made it. Them people are gonna live with regret for what they had done and what their still doing. I'll make sure of it. That place is getting shut down.

The Master, my master, is alive.

His hope was almost taken away from him at the end, but I'll make sure they'll never see him, harm him or even touch him ever again.

Martha, Donna and Rose stood below the large console of the TARDIS. Patiently waiting for me to say something.

The master was half way up the ramp with his back to me, his head was slightly tilted back as he stared adorably at the main console.

Did I just say adorably. I did. Well I didn't say it out loud but I thought it.

But he is.

Right now his eyes are.. beautiful, he looks like an abandoned child staring at a pile of all you can eat ice-cream. He was holding his left arm at the elbow with his right, making him look so uncomfortable. I looked down at his hands. They were shaking, but not as much when we first found him.

He turned around, forcing a smile from me from cheek to cheek. He smiled too.

"What do you think?" I asked

He pointed to the console and said "It's pretty"

"It's a she, and she… is your new home."

* * *

><p><strong>Master's POV<strong>

Home. I have a home.

The Doctor, this man that I just met. He stopped me from getting my daily bath torture, he punched one of the meanies in the nose , he took me away from that awful place and now he is offering me a home. And a very pretty one too.

He is so kind and nice. His hand was so soft every time I held it.

I like his hair, it reminded me of the teddy bear the only nice nurse gave to me when I was crying one night. But it was taken away from me.  
>And the nice nurse never came back.<p>

She made me feel normal. For a long time, I have been called a freak and I don't know why. The first day I was brought to the hospital, everyone wasn't nice to me. They stole my clothes and laughed at me. They gave me this white t-shirt and trousers. They put me in a big machine and told me it was gonna look inside my body. That was when everyone started to call me it. 'The Freak', 'The Mutant', 'the odd one out'. It was my new name. Only because I couldn't remember my real one.

Until the Doctor and the three women came. He took me away, he saved me from hell and told me my name.

I gave him a simple reply when he told me it. But on the inside, it felt like it gave me a place in life.

I looked to the big circle with the long tube in it. It was so pretty. I looked back at him "D-do you live here t-too?"

He Nodded "Me" he pointed to the three women" and Martha and Donna and Rose"  
>"A-are they your f-friends?" He nodded again.<p>

"I've n-never had a f-friend, except for this pretty and kind nurse, but she never c-came back" I fell silent and looked down at the floor. I noticed how the Doctor's smile fell too.  
>"B-but you're my friend right, I-I mean….w-will you b-be my friend?"<p>

He smiled " Forever"

* * *

><p>The Doctor showed the Master around the TARDIS, whilst his companions retreated to their own accommodations. He reminded him after every room that this was his home now and he could go where ever he pleased.<p>

The Doctor then lead the way to the med bay. Upon entering, the master froze and began to shudder. He looked around the room which resembled an awful lot like the hospital. Was the doctor all that he said he was, or was he just in a mask in order to fool him and treat him like the others did.

The Doctor was half way in the room before he noticed the master. He turned to face him and saw how pale he had turned. All the colour from his face had drained, and he immediately knew why "Master" before he knew it , the master turned and sprinted out of the room.

"Master wait!" The doctor ran after him, He ran out of the room and down the long corridor after him. He then realized that the master now, wasn't as fast as he used to be. He caught up with him and grabbed his shoulder. He pulled him to a halt and grabbed his other shoulder and placed him in front of him. Both men were face to face. The Doctor brought his face closer to the master's but not too close.

He saw the fear in the master's eyes, his brow had began to sweat and his breathing was heavy. The doctor felt how his shoulders began to quake under his touch, so he loosened his grip.

"Master it's ok, it's ok" He brought him into a hug at which point the master stopped shaking. He made his tone as calm as it was before " I'm not going to hurt you and I never will" He brought him out of the hug and stared into his eyes to prove his point.

"In fact all I want to do is help you". His voice was louder " And I can't do that with you running away can I" He completed his sentence with a grin, which was replied with a relieved smile.

"All I want to do is find out why you can't remember anything, is that ok?"

The Master nodded but was still unsure, he was happy to how the Doctor was telling him what he was going to do. But when he was back at the hospital, he would be dragged from his room and brought for tests or tortures without his condolence.

"C-can I…" The master stopped short, again afraid from remembering how he wasn't allowed to speak back there.

The Doctor was ahead of him, he smiled, noting that the master was looking downwards. He complied and held out his hand, to answer the master's unfinished question. At this The Master looked at the hand and then at the doctor. He smiled and took it without a second thought.

The Doctor lead the way back to the med bay. The second time they entered, he kept ensuring his friend that everything is ok. He brought the master to a bed and told him to sit down. The bed was surrounded by several machines and two waist high cabinets. The master complied and made himself comfy, still holding the doctor's hand. Until the doctor let go to get and an object on top of the cabinet, The master panicked and quickly reached forward and grabbed the doctor's hand again.

The Doctor turned around to face him to see what happened, he noticed how frightened the master actually was and how quickly his trust has gained on him. He moved back in front of the master.

"It's ok, I just need to get something." But the master was still afraid.

Instead, he kept hold of his hand and stretched out towards the cabinet his fingers were inches away. So the master raised him arm and gave him the extra length. The doctor grabbed the small handheld object and stepped back. "Teamwork"

The device, now in the doctor's hand was metal and quite thick but the length of a man's face. On the back was what looked like a camera lens and on the front was a screen which flickered to life, making the master jump. It was nothing he had ever seen before and nothing like it had ever been used on him.

"Ok, all this is going to do Is take a picture of you. So all I need you to do a stay still whilst I move it in front of your face, ok" The master nodded in agreement. Still holding hands as the doctor held the device to the side of the master's face. "Just look straight at me ok" The master looked towards the doctor and didn't move a muscle while the doctor began to move the object in front of his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Master's POV<strong>  
>Wow, he has pretty eyes.<p>

**Doctor's POV**  
>God I forgot how pretty his eyes were.<p>

* * *

><p>Once the Doctor ran the object over the master's face a few times he decided it was done and placed it on the cabinet again for later.<p>

"Done, that wasn't so bad"

The Master shook his head

"Now there's something else I have to do but only if you want me to. I need to check inside your head for myself. Its very simple and It won't hurt I bit, I promise"

The Master looked down in thought and looked back up before nodding in approval.

"Good, now first…I need you to let go of my hand"

The master's head shot up to face him, his eyes darted around the room before they rested back on the doctor's, one look at those big brown eyes and he knew he was in care. He inhaled a deep breath and let it out again in defeat.

Slowly but surely, the master slipped his hand from the doctor's and rested it on the bed nervously.

The doctor saw this and smiled "Would you like to hold my shoulder just in case"  
>Again the doctor was taken by surprise as within a split of a second, the master's hand shot up and grabbed his shoulder.<p>

The doctor giggled and continued " Now just relax and focus on your breathing"

The Doctor raised his hands to the master's temples and closed his eyes. He searched around his mind, noticing along the way some missing memories and events. He searched deeper and deeper until he hit a black pit of emptiness. There was nothing but darkness and cold around him. He looked around but could see, hear or feel nothing.

It was just.. empty. But something was here, It was here for a very long time and had somehow disappeared. He looked around for a while longer but he eventually gave up and retreated from his search. He pulled back from the pit, the missing memories, the emotions, all the way out of the master's mind.

He lowered his hands and opened his eyes to find the master staring back. The doctor stared off in to the distance, wide eyed in shock. The master took his hand again wondering what was wrong and hoping he could comfort him. The doctor smiled in reassurance and pulled the master in for another hug as he sat down on the bed beside him.

He thought to himself about what he had just discovered. The impossible made possible.  
>He smiled to himself. This discovery made him more happier than ever.<br>Because it was gone. The never ending drum beat was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter. In the next one, we'll finally get to see our old friend Jack. Yay!<strong>


	5. To Torchwood

**Sorry everyone for the late post, blame school work an dthe lack of internet access.  
><strong>

**I just wanted to say thanks to all those who have reviewed my story so far, they help me alot and always push me forward to finish my fanfic.**

* * *

><p>Donna sat in the console room. She was reading a book that she had become quite fond of. From time to time she would raise her head and think to her self. There was a new passenger aboard the ship. From what she knew of him, he was a psychopath, a murderer, a man who was hungry for wars and destruction and cares about no-one but himself. But what she saw was his opposite, a mirror image but with a different perspective to life. One man laughs in front of fear while his twin is devoured by it.<p>

Her self and Rose ran to the doctor's call (Scream) after his terrible nightmares. Some including him. They would shake him awake and they would hold him until his tears stopped. Night after night they would beg him to tell them until eventually he gave in.

They were told everything. From his child hood with him, right through to the master getting shot and how the doctor had burnt him at a stake. It confused her as well how he is alive but instead she waited until the doctor figured that out for himself.

Rose entered, making her jump from her thoughts.

Rose was playing with her hands and sleeves as she walked up to Donna who was on the pilots chair. She slumped against the edge of the console and looked down at Donna.

Her voice was quite, as if she was trying not to wake up a sleeping child. "Hi, what you doing?"

"Just Reading a book, you?"

"Nothing" she replied as she looked down at the grill.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" Donna set down her book and twisted her body towards Rose, to give her her full attention.

"I've just been thinking a lot about The master"

Donna snorted "Aren't we all"

"But aren't you worried? I mean You remember what the Doctor told us about him. He's dangerous and the doctor is alone with him"

"I no but you saw him, when we ran into that room to see the master for the first time, it was a completely different description to what the doctor told us about him"

"So do you think the doctor lied to us"

"Now you know he would never do that. You trust the doctor with your life don't you?"

"Of course"

"And so do I, and Martha too. So right now, we need to show him our trust and give him what he needs. Now we both know what the master is like. We both saw how he effected the doctor, even in his dreams. During those frightful nights even the doctor himself was frightened to death, even just to her the master's name."

"So what do you think we should do?"

"I think.. we help him. Both the doctor, and the master. I'm sure that what ever happened to the master in that place wasn't exactly five star hotel. So we show our support and try to comfort him"

"Are you sure, all we know about him is that he's dangerous"

"Positive. The doctor has just been reunited with another one of his kind, so what we should really be doing…. Is be happy for him."

* * *

><p>Martha made her way back from the med bay. She had been called there after the doctor discovered many cuts and bruises on the master's back, chest and abdomen. It took an awful amount of persuading, but the master finally let her see him topless as she stitched his most recent cuts and bandage his old ones.<p>

It felt so weird, he looked so powerless and frightened. He held her own family as prisoners as he destroyed earth. But now she was bandaging his injuries as he watched her, and he didn't even have a clue about what he had done in his past.

She had asked the doctor what he knew but he told her to wait for him in the console room while he waited for the test results and got the master sorted out. She obeyed his order and journeyed through the long corridors of the ship until she made it to the massive room, to find Rose and Donna already there.

* * *

><p>Since the doctor had to wait a while for the master's test results, he decided he would show the master the last part of the tour. As he lead the way down the empty corridors the master's head was looking all sorts of directions. He gazed at his surroundings, at how big his new home was. When he had the chance, he would try and take a glimpse of a room when they walked past and the door was opened. So far all he saw was an extra bathroom, the kitchen and a bedroom which he believed to be occupied by one of the doctor's friends.<p>

The doctor stopped out side a door on the left of the corridor. He turned towards the master and smiled " Here we go"

The doctor pushed down the handle and opened the door, he raised his arms towards the room and signalled for the master to lead the way. The master stepped in front of him and into the room. It was to dark as the light was off so the doctor walk in behind him and turned on the light. The lights came on and illuminated the entire bedroom.

"I hope you like it"

The master looked around in astonishment, he had never been in a room this nice and comfy, especially one that was his. He turned back to the doctor.

The doctor looked at him " This is your room" The master opened his mouth but the doctor spoke before he had a chance to say anything "Don't worry, my room is just on the other side of the hall, if you need anything you just come and ask"

The master sighed in relief. "T-thank you, f-for everything"

"It's my pleasure. Now I just need to go back to the med bay and check on your results, you just do ahead and make your self comfy, there are some clothes in the wardrobe if you want to try them on for size."

The master again was about to speak before he was cut off, this time he looked worried.

"It's ok I wont be long, when your done just head back to the console I'm sure you'll find your way. I'll be waiting there for you, if I'm not, Martha will, ok"

The master nodded and headed towards the wardrobe. The doctor then turned and left the room, shutting the door behind him. Mistake. The master panicked and ran for the door, he yanked the door open and saw the doctor twist round to face him.

"What's wrong?"

"Y-your not gonna lock the door"

"Well no, why would I? If I did you wouldn't be able to walk around in your own free time, and besides I never lock the doors"

"Oh ok" The master grinned showing off his teeth before popping back inside his room. When the doctor began to turn down the hall, the master ran back out and grabbed the doctor into a hug "Thank you"

The doctor laughed " You're a hugger aren't you"

The master let go and ran back to his room and slipped inside and closed the door, but not before giving the doctor a gentle smile showing how much he was making him happy.

The Doctor smiled back and began to pace back down the passage towards the med bay deep in thought, but still smiling to himself.

* * *

><p>Martha, Rose and Donna all sat in at the console having a simple conversation between themselves. When the doctor walked through the doors to the interior of the ship, all fell silent.<p>

The doctor stopped on the spot and stared at them "What?"

Rose spoke up first " Nothing we were just talking. How is he?"

"He's fine, just changing into some new clothes, he's beginning to settle in"

"And the test results" Asked Martha

"That's what I was just about to explain" The doctor walked up to the TARDIS and leaned against the rail. "The master has somehow been resurrected, brought back to life. I don't know how or who by, and he certainly won't be able to tell us either."

"Why not?"

"Because he can't remember. He has forgotten everything. From the moment he was born, till just after the resurrection. He doesn't remember me or Martha or even the TARDIS. He has forgotten who he is and where he has been and done in his past life."

"How did this happen?"

"The resurrection somehow went wrong, he was brought back to life but his mind was stolen. The easiest thing I can think of was a hard blow directly at the head just after he woke. It caused damage to the brain because he was still so weak and fragile. It erased his memories and something else"

In unison "What?"

"The drumming, the drums are gone" Martha's eyes widened

"Wait, drumming" Donna spoke up " Aren't they the things you said that were inside his head, the sound that drove him insane.

"Exactly, The drums have somehow gone and with his memory wiped he doesn't remember them, which is why he looks and acts perfectly sane. He's harmless and won't hurt anyone. We just need to show him that he can trust us."

At that moment the Master walked in, wearing fresh, clean clothes. The doctor turned to face him and was shocked to what he seen. The Master dressed himself in a suit, Black trousers, black jacket, a long black tie and shoes, with a clean, white, buttoned up shirt tucked in. It was an exact replica of what he wore on the valiant. The doctor was speechless. How the master found them he didn't know. He was sure he got rid of them the day of the master's death.

The master was holding the lapels of his jacket, fixing it to his comfort. He looked up towards everyone " It was the only thing that fitted me" he said, realising his stutter had stopped. "Should I wear something else?"

The doctor looked from the master, to Martha, then back to him "No. I like it. It suits you"

The Master smiled again before the doctor continued "So master, now that you are here you'll need t know everyone on board. You all ready know me and Miss Martha. Time to meet and great the rest of the team" The doctor walked over to Donna and lay a hand on her shoulder.

"Watch it Time boy" After receiving and not so quite nice glare from Donna the doctor immediately retracted his hand.

"This is Donna. You might want to be careful around her"

"Oi!"

The master took a second to laugh at the doctor's compliment. The doctor proceeded and walked behind rose and placed both hands firmly on her shoulders. "And this is Rose"

Rose stepped down towards the master, hiding the slight fear that she had at the back of her head.  
>"Hello" Rose raised her arm towards him in a greeting manner. The master jumped a little before staring at her hand. He looked from Rose, to her hand, to the Doctor before she spoke again.<p>

"It's ok, you shake it" The master looked down at her open at and raised his own, he took hold of it before he shook it from side to side. Rose began to giggle and said "No. Like this" Rose held more grip and took the lead as she began to raise both her and the master's hand up and down.

The master looked up to her and smiled in understanding. Rose then let go and asked " So… you're a timelord too"

The master's brow knitted together" A what"

Rose was about to speak again before the Doctor interrupted her " Lets… save that for later" The doctor headed down towards them both and placed his hand on the master's back in order to lead him up to the pilots seat and sat him down.

"Now I want to go somewhere to meet a old friend ok"

The master nodded

"Master listen. He might not be as nice towards you as me, Martha, Donna and Rose were. So I want you to stay with me. If anything happens you just keep behind me and stay quiet ok."

Again the master nodded but more nervously this time. If the doctor brought him away from danger and trouble why does it sound like he's bringing the master towards more danger and doctor turned towards the console and began setting the co-ordinates. He ran round the large console with speed but as well with a skip in his step. The Master watched him with fascination.

Before the ship took flight. Everyone had failed to noticed the master entertaining himself by humming a quiet tune. A tune that had been in his head for a long time. well for as long as he can remember. He can remember the first time it came to him, his first night after being brought to hell. It came to him and lit up his mind. Every night in the hospitals it would come and he would listen, it sang to him, like a lullaby. It would gently sing him to sleep and comfort him during the night.

When he was troubled, or scared or in need of comforting. It would come to him, it would make him ignore his troubles and keep his mind at bay. When he was alone and it wouldn't come, he would decide to hum it to himself, sometimes sing. It was a foreign language unknown to him. Maybe it connected to his past. Something that he used to know but has sadly forgotten.

He continued to hum until the TARDIS took flight, causing all passengers to grab at an object and hold no tightly.

* * *

><p>Jack thought to himself. He was in his office sipping on the last drop of coffee Ianto had left for him before heading home. Gwen left now long before him, leaving Jack in the hub by himself. He leaned back against his chair in his office; feet up on the table and head back to face the ceiling. He had just finished a pile of work that had been needed filing for a while now.<p>

It was silent all around him, so he took this moment to rest his eyes. To tired to make his way to the hole in the ground formally known as his bedroom, he decided to make himself comfy were he sat.

A silent wind blew into his office and shook his scruffy hair slighty. His eyes opened and he sat up to look through his door that was slightly ajar. Nothing. He decided for it to be a simple breeze and let it be. He leaned back and shut his eyes but jumped up again as a response for a much stronger breeze, followed by a loud rasping noise. Jack stood up from the chair and walked out of his office and looked down at the hub. Fallen papers were now gently floating about the room. Not far from them, a shape started to appear, taking form of a large blue box until all was silent.

Jack laughed and ran down the stairs taking two at a time. He stopped in front of the doors and waited for movement. The door opened at out came Rose, followed by Donna then Martha. Rose jumped to Jack first giving him a huge hug. Then creating a group hug was Donna and Martha, joining in to their greeting.

"It's been a while" he said

"To long" replied Martha

Jack pulled away the hug. Happy at his new company "So, where's my infamous Timelord then?"

To reply to his question all three women let go of him a moved out of the way to show jack the TARDIS. The Doctor then made his way out laying his eyes on Jack before smiling and giving him a slight wave. Since he made no further move, Jack made it for him.

Jack Power walked up to the alien and gripped him into a hug, lifting him into the air and spinning him around.

"Jack! Put me down!"

"Not until I'm done"

Jack finished with another spin before gently setting the man down. The Doctor wasn't annoyed at him. Just displeased at how the immortal almost broke his back in his muscular grip. So he finished by giving the man a pat on the shoulder.

"How have you been?"

"Oh you know, just protecting Cardiff from anything nasty and non-human. You?"

"Same, only the universe"

"Good. So why are you here? It's not normal for you to just pop in to say hello, especially at this time in the morning."

"I need your help"

"With?"

The doctor looked down to the ground, and then back up to jack, making his smile fade. He then moved back towards the TARDIS and reached out his hand. Jack had only noticed that the door was still open. From jack's point of view, the doctor's hand was reaching out to someone or something that was away from eye sight.

The Doctor spoke up; his tone was calm and quiet. "It's ok"

Jack frowned to see a hand reach out and take the doctor's. From what he could see, it was a male and human, well the hand looked human. The doctor's hand gripped the other and lead the figure out from behind the ship's door.

Jack's eyes widened, his eyebrows knotted, and his face turned red. Inside, he grew raw with rage and anger, recognizing the figure that stood before him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE!"


	6. Together As One

"Jack just please listen to me" The doctor pleaded, he was now holding the master who was cowering behind him. After Jack's outburst he had never been more afraid, and so decided to hide behind the doctor and look at the inflamed man from over his shoulder whilst the two men argued.

"No. Either you get him out of here or I will!"

Martha decided that it was her turn "Jack will you just listen and give the doctor a chance to explain!"

"Why should I, that man is dangerous and a killer. I don't care if he is somehow alive and walking, and I don't care if you want my help. I'll never help someone who gave me hell for an entire year. He should just go ahead and die"

Too far. The last comment out raged the doctor making him storm up to jack and stop mere inches from his face "WELL MAYBE I DON'T WANT HIM TO!"

All was silent. The three women stood next to each other staring at the scene before them. The master still stood were he was before. Only his breathing could be heard, he became more afraid now that his friend had stormed up to this new man that had told him to die and left him on his own.

The doctor calmed himself down and breathed out loudly to let his anger flow away. He looked up to Jack who had also calmed and kept quiet to let him speak. The doctor gave Jack that desperate look, to show how much he was in need and how much he wanted jack to listen to him.

"Please, just hear out to what I need to say"

Jack was making his mind up. Many things went through his head. Most of the time he could not stop staring at the Master, he had come to notice how frightened he looked. That wasn't right, especially for a man with that much power, or at least power that he used to have.

Jack's tone and voice had also calmed but his anger was still noticable "Come up to my office, _just_ you and me. We'll talk there"

"Ok, gimme a sec"

Jack turned and walked up the stairs and made his way into his office. The doctor made his way back to the rest of the group before making his confrontation with Jack. He took hold of The master in attempt to calm his nerves from what had happened moments ago. He brought him over to the couch and sat him down, kneeling in front of him with his hands on his knees.

"I just going to have a quick word with Jack and then I'll be straight back. You just stay here with them ok"

The doctor turned to face his companions to indicate to the master.

"Do I have to die?"

"What! No. No no no no no."

"But the angry man said I have to" The expression on the master's face made even the most selfish person on earth feel pity for him.

"Jack was just a little angry that's all. No-ones going to die, not now and not ever you hear?" The doctor cupped the master's cheek "Don't ever think that. Your with me now, and I'm gonna taking care of you, so I'm never, ever, letting that happen."

"Promise"

The doctor's lips curled upwards at one corner to form a smile. He raised his right hand and held out his pinkie finger.

The master was unaware of what to do, so instead the doctor used his baby finger to hook onto the master's finger and lift it into the air, both fingers curled around each other, to make the child routine "Promise"

The master smiled before the doctor rose from his position and walked over to the steps and started to ascend them. The Master never took his eye of him as he walk across the platform and into the open door. When the door had shut and the doctor was no longer in sight, the master sighed and looked to his new found friends.

Even Rose had to admit that moment there now was some what cute. The Doctor talked to the master as if he was a child. But that was in fact the way the master looked and got on. Donna made the first move and walked over to the silent master and plopped down beside him. He looked to her, ready to answer anything she was about to say.

"Tea?"

* * *

><p>"So, let me get this straight. You rescued the master from this crazy mental hospital, take him aboard the TARDIS, find out that he has lost all of his memory even the drums, figure that's why he's not insane at the moment, and then decide to come to me and ask for help"<p>

The doctor backtracked on what jack had said before answering "Pretty much yeah"

"So you think he's not dangerous"

"Oh I know he's not dangerous. I don't even think he's capable of it any more. He's so lost and fragile, he's like a child who has just lost both his parents at a young age. He doesn't know anything about a natural life style. He doesn't know who to trust and what to believe in."

"He seems to trust you, are you sure he doesn't remember you"

The doctor gave jack a glare "He only trusts me because I didn't shout at him and tell him to go and die"

Jack's face became convicted, he was only aware of what he had said to the master in front of the doctor, making both of them in raged and scared to death. He felt ninety percent guilty for what he had said. The rest he kept locked inside. He couldn't forgive him altogether just like that. He tortured innocent lives and condemned many to their deaths. But he also remembered that he had done almost the same to the doctor and yet his hearts were open enough to be able to forgive the man after trembling from defeat.

"I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean it"

"It's ok" His voice was as forgiving as before.

"So what else do you know about him? Apart from the memory loss and lack of freaky drums."

"Well I carried out a small and simple brain scan on him, to figure out the cause and what could be done"

"And?"

"Nothing"

"What do you mean 'Nothing', like nothing caused it or…"

"No….. Nothing can be done. At least , nothing can be done to get his memory back. The drums had affected him so bad, that their evaporation from his mind created somewhat of a bubble. A shield that his brain had constructed in order to protect him from the drums ever coming back. He hasn't just forgotten people, or places or his whole entire past. He doesn't know anything that a child would learn at their first day at school. His ABC's , how to feed himself, what's right and wrong in the world. He can dress, speak and has some manners, I'm sure he taught himself them at the hospital but, everything else, we'll just have to show him again."

"That's it?"

"Well actually no, from his test results, I figure he might also be a minor schizophrenic"

"So he is still crazy, just in a minor way"

"No! Sorry. When I say minor, I mean that he will still act normal, he'll just suffer from petty hallucinations and delusions" The doctor slumped on his chair across from jacks desk " He has already had an hallucination when he entered the TARDIS for the first time and I showed him around"

"What happened"

"When we were in the med bay, he told me that he saw a little puppy, playing around and running about the corridors like any natural puppy would do." The doctor snickered at his flash back "He asked me if we could keep it"

"You can't be serious doc? He sounds so much like a child. What did you say?"

"I told him as long as it behaves. I only wanted him to be happy and be able to build his trust in me. Besides I think I'm hallucinating also."

"Oh yeah. Why's that?" Jack leaned forward on his chair and rested his arms on the desk, eager to hear what the doctor was to say.

"Before we got the master away form the chamber, I saw a little girl, I think she was a patient as well. But I ran away from her, not thinking. And yet when I turned back she was gone. I wasn't sure if she was real or not but I still felt guilty for not helping her"

The doctor stared to the ground near his feet. He was holding his head up with the palm of his hand as the silence consumed him. Jack noticed and stood, he walked over and kneeled in front of him. The doctor still took no notice. Jack gave him a slight tap on the forehead to wake him from his daze.

"Hey. Save one person a time a time. For all you could know she might not be real, your head was messed up for just that moment. You had just found out your not alone, you saved a another timelord" Jack paused in thought "He is a timelord right?"

"Yeah, I checked. Two hearts."

"Well that's good isn't it" Asked Jack

"Yeah" The doctor recalled this same moment that night around the fire, with jack and Martha eating chips and telling stories. Their last night together until an entire year. "So will you help"

"For you yes. Just don't expect me to become a fatherly type figure to him, or step father, or foster father or… whatever"

"Thank you Jack, It means a lot"

"Anything for you" Jack stood and walked back around his desk. "So what happened to this hoo-ha society torture hospital?"

"Happy society mental hospital" The doctor laughed "And I done as I said, The police and FBI were informed through a very angry phone call and now their under investigation and will shortly be shutting down due to lack of respect to the human rights and their crimes for torture and mistreatment."

"You. You phoned the police"

"No actually, Donna. I decided it best not be me as my choice of words would have been a little bit... over the top. So who better to step in than the wordsmith herself"

Jacked laughed as the doctor stood from his seat. "Come on I want you to talk to him and greet him properly, as if you never met."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes now come on" The doctor took lead and opened the door, both men stepped out and walked towards the steps and descended. Both men looked around the hub for any movement, both men… saw nothing.

They were unaware of the footsteps behind them.

"Boo!"

Jack and the Doctor jumped on the spot an turned to find Rose laughing at their reactions. Martha, Donna and the master were not far behind her, all giggling at their faces. When all had calmed down The doctor nudged Jack in the side before giving him the _do it_ look. Instead the master took this opportunity to show the doctor what he had learned and show Jack his change.

The master Slowly walked up to Jack and stopped before him. He opened and closed his mouth still afraid of how jack was in his earlier accusation, but he wanted to prove himself not cowardly and raised his arm toward Jack and said " Hello, I'm The Master."

Jack was surprised but the doctor smiled. Jack looked From one to another men before the master spoke again. Seeing his confused face. "You shake it"

Jack looked down at the master's open hand and thought _what the hell_, Jack raised his hand and took his old enemies' one in his before he shook it in greeting.

"Captain Jack Harkness"

The room was lit with a smile from every figure in the hub. The Doctor was delighted to see the master's progress in trust and especially his growing in friendship. The master let go of jack's hand an looked at the doctor, seeing him his face turned to realisation as if remembering something.

The master ran off to another part of the hub. All eyes followed him before he returned carry a cup in his hands. He walked up to the doctor and held it out.

"Have you tried tea? It's delicious!"

* * *

><p><strong>Jack is a part of the team again. Yay!. Stayed tuned for my next chapter. Please review and I hope you enjoyed so far.<strong>


	7. Home Schooled orTARDIS Schooled

It had been a couple of days since the greeting of harkness and master.

So far the Doctor had welcome the captain back on board the TARDIS in order to make his help more easy. He left Gwen and Ianto a note, saying he wont be long. Well to them he wont be long.

The master had grown attached to his suit. When asked if he was ever going to change it he would simply bring up how the doctor wears a suit, so it is no different for him to wear one. He would sing to himself when alone. Only once was he caught by the doctor. He asked him what he was singing as he only caught him on at the end of his tune. He would take it as a part of his recently discovered illness.

One afternoon as the Doctor and the master took a walk through the TARDIS gardens, they had a quite unusual conversation about the master's invisible pet. He described him as small and playful. He had a brown coat of fur with a big black spot on his back and pointy ears. From his short and simple description, the doctor guessed his friend to be close enough to a young German Sheppard puppy.

"So. Have you given him a name yet?" The doctor asked, as they rested on one of the benches.

"N-no, I can't think of one. It's too hard." The master lifted both his legs and crossed them over each in a meditation position beside the doctor.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll think of one."

From time to time the Doctor would teach the master simple school work. Just as he told Jack he decided to start of at primitive nursery school work. He began to teach the master his alphabet and counting. So far the master can count to fifty without any help. But has trouble on his letter's

"How have you been doing" Asked the doctor, as they sat in the console room floor facing each other with multiple amounts of paper jumbled up in the middle of them. They had begun using the TARDIS computer as a sub for a white board.

"I keep getting stuck after Q-Q" The master replied

"Well why don't you try and we'll see how far you can go"

"Ok. A b c d e f g….." The doctor had taught him the tune in order to make it easy for him since he seems to like humming to himself. " h I j k…" Only when the doctor had taught him the tune did he notice that it was in fact the same tune to twinkle twinkle little star, huh you learn something everyday. " l m n o p q….ummm? "

The master paused and flickered his eyes all over the grill of the floor, as if hoping the next letter was hiding some where in the room.

"Come on, remember, I'm sure it's in there somewhere" The doctor's voice was calm, knowing to be gentle to his student. The master flung his arms up in defeat "I can't remember"

"Would you like a clue?"

"Ok"

"Well, it's the first letter in Rose's name"

The master stared at the doctor in thought before widening his eyes and mouth and realisation. He opened his arms out wide getting ready to announced the answer "R!"

"Yes! Told you you'd remember"

Of course after this I'm sure you'd figure that the doctor had also taken the liberty of teaching the master his spellings. Starting off with names of everyone onboard.

Martha decided to teach him some simple safety rules, she had came to think that she didn't really want to be treating the master in bed or the med bay any time soon. She guided him through every danger in the kitchen and told him how some things worked and warned him that the other kitchen supplies were only to be used when someone else was with him. After his short lesson, as a reward she had decided to teach him how to make a cup of tea, which he had come very found of.

Jack had been helping alot. Some days he would be in a good enough mood to sit the master down and teach him a few lessons and tricks. He would even tell him stories if he couldn't think of anything special to teach him. He would tell him past adventures on earth and through time and space. Other days Jack would intend on having a quick word with the master, but when he looked at his face, to many memories had came back. So instead The master would find some fun elsewhere.

The master enjoyed his stories. So far he would prefer if someone would either read to him or make up their own as he was struggling with reading in the library, but the doctor did his best and told him that eventually he would get there. He told the master that soon, one day, he would be able to read so good that he won't be able to stop until he read every book in the library. The doctor loved to hear the master's imagination, it was like listening to a story himself, only the master was the narrator.

* * *

><p>Nights became a routine. Everyone would eventually leave for their chambers and doze off to dream land. The master would make himself comfy, readying himself for the soothing lullaby he would look forward to. When it would come, he would simply listen until his dreams took him away. Some disappointing nights, it would never show. He would lie awake until the power of tiredness would take over him.<p>

One night, he was startled awake by a not so nice dream. A memory of his past in the hospital. His eyes refused to shut again. He grew ever more tired but didn't want to leave his room in case he broke any imaginary rules that he had set for himself and make the doctor angry. But maybe some company would do him good. The doctor was ever so kind and down to earth, he decided to take his chances. Pulling the covers back he leapt out of bed and tip toed to the door. He creaked the door open slightly and looked through the tiny gap, only to see darkness. He stepped back to let the door open more and reveal the empty, cold darkness of the the TARDIS corridors.

The doctor awoke to his floor creaking behind were he lay. He opened his eyes and listened closely and confirmed he could hear footsteps getting ever so close to his bed. He sat up and faced the dark silhouette. Unable to see because of the darkness and the fact of only being awake. He turned back to his bedside table and flicked on the lamp. The room lit up in an orange glow enabling him to see his intruder. When he turned back he discovered the Master now standing at the side off his double bed.

"Master, what's wrong?"

"I-I c-cant sleep" He began to rub his arm in discomfort

The doctor smiled in pity before reaching over and grabbing the edge of the bed cover. He pulled them back as far as he could until he now had a double layer of covers on him. The master watched him as the doctor patted his hand down on the mattress indicating his welcome to him. The master grinned and climbed on the bed and lay down on the pillow. The doctor again grabbed the cover and flung it back over, covering the master's skinny frame and only exposing his tiny face and snow white hair.

The doctor stared at him, take notice how the light from his lamp makes his face look pretty. "So whats the matter?"

"I had a bad dream"

"Oh well that's ok, everyone has a bad dream from time to time, even me. You want to talk about it"

The master nodded "Well I was back at the hospital, and I was in the room were you found me. The men kept forcing me into the water. Only. Every time I was brought up, I looked around to find you but you never came. I remember that you came in and stopped them from hurting me. But In the dream, you'd vanished. I kept looking over toward the door, but no-one ever came through. I was taken back to by room, and I sat there, thinking that it was so real. That all this was just a dream instead. I believed that you never saved me, and that I was to spend the rest of my life in hell."

The doctor listened to the master's dream waiting until he finished for to speak. But when he had stopped talking the doctor looked to him and saw that he was crying. He sat up on the bed and pulled the master over to him. The master's head now rested on the doctor's chest as tears began to fall at a more frequent pace. The doctor hushed him ever so silently, he rubbed the master's back in a circular motion.

"Ssh it's ok, it's ok. You here with me. You never going back there you hear. This is your life now, to be happy, to travel with me and Jack, Martha , Rose and Donna. I'll never let you down, and I will always come for you."

The master began to sniff as the tears stopped falling. He sat up to look at the doctor and smiled. The doctor smiled back before raising his hand and using his thumb to wipe away the tear tracks on the master's damp face.

"Better?"

The master nodded and lay back against his pillow. The doctor copied and rested his head against his. The two men faced each other, staring into each others eyes for a moment. A thought had came into the master's head. A question that he had been wanting to ask the doctor for a while now.

"Will you tell be about Gallifrey? The red planet"

The doctor looked at the master and saw the desperate look in his eyes. He sighed before he began his own story.

"It had red grass that covered our entire home. It had two suns, and every time that second sun would rise the light would hit the silver leaves on the trees, it would look like a forest on fire. The suns would rise and the mountains would shine. The citadel over looked us all, watching us as it stood mighty and tall"

The master listened in fascination, he tried his best to imagine the planet, just how the doctor described it. The doctor continued, he talked about their village, Rassilon, the academy and sometimes when he would mention something, he would recall a memory or two, sometimes they contained the master himself, most of the time it being when they were kids. Running around, playing on the mountain.

The master's eyes grew tired and soon enough he was forcing himself to stay awake. His eyes became drowsy, they would begin to fall ever so slowly and he would force them open. When the doctor had stopped talking he looked over to find the master fast asleep. The doctor smiled and made him self comfy for the rest of the night, but not before leaning over and placing a hand on the side of the master's face as he kissed him on top of the head. The doctor rested his head down and shut his eyes, hoping to dream of a memory that had long since past.


	8. My Guardian Angel

**This again was a short chapter, but I have been wanting to write this for a while now.**

**I got the idea from a text message that I had received and decided to modify it and use it for my fan fiction, so enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The doctor had decided that maybe it was time to start going places again, give everyone some fresh air and let them stretch their legs.<br>Nothing dangerous though. When travelling now, he had to protect everyone, and protect the master like he was his own child. He had concluded on going to some  
>planets either to look at their beautiful environments and fantastic views, or to be entertained by what they had on offer.<p>

So far they had visited Regnon 3. A colony planet inhabited by many different species, some including humans. There, they sat back and watched performers satisfy the crowds with amazing stunts. Every time they had finished, the crowd was filled with ooh's and aah's.

Another time they went to one of the triplet planets on Orion's belt. Using his finger and closing his eyes, the doctor swirled his finger around the computer at the console before poking it at the screen and which ever star he landed closer too, was his decision. He placed his finger down and opened his eyes and smiled. "Mintaka it is then"

There they stood at the highest mountain they could find, surrounded by a picnic as they began to watch the sky fill with all sorts of colours and movement (Aurora Borealis). The Master was easily fascinated, as was everyone at their tiny feast. As Martha and Rose Shared a sandwich between them and Jack, Donna and the master were occupied by the sky, the doctor decided to take this time to munch on a banana that he had stocked for himself in the basket.

Since danger could lie anywhere, The doctor was convinced to get the master a phone. Not to high tech, just one that was capable of ringing or texting someone in a time of need. Using his timelord ability, the master was able to use it in the manner of minutes, but not before the doctor had pulled out his screwdriver and modified it to universal roaming. Enabling him to phone anywhere and any when.

One day in the console, The doctor and Rose sat in silence occupying them selves. Whilst rose read a book and the doctor tinkered with wires underneath the TARDIS floor. Rose's pocket began to vibrate. She sat down her book and took out her phone, seeing the name on it made her frown until she read the first few words.

"Oh. Doctor!"

"Oofph!... Yeah"

"You got a text"

The doctor came into view from under the TARDIS and made his way up to her. Moaning as he rubbed the top of his head, he took the phone off her and looked at the message.

"It's from the master"

"I know, read it" Rose when back to her reading as the doctor walked over to the console and leaned against it. He crossed his arm over his abdomen and held the phone in front of him, he began to read in to himself as it said:

_**Give to the doctor please!**_

_A baby goes up to Rassilon and says:_  
><em>"Lord, how can I live in this world, when I am so tiny and helpless?"<em>

_Rassilon replied:_  
><em>"I will send you a Guardian Angel, They will watch over and guide you in times of need"<em>

_The baby then asks:_  
><em>"How will I protect myself when I am so small?"<em>

_Rassilon said:_  
><em>"Your Guardian Angel will protect you, and defend you, even if it means risking their own life's" <em>

_The baby said:  
><em>_"How will I know who my Guardian Angel is? What do I call It?"_

_Rassilon then replied:  
><em>_"You shall simply call him ' Doctor' "._

__The Doctor looked up from the phone. He bit his lip trying to stop himself from smiling. But it overwhelmed him. His smile grew and the smallest of tears started to form. Rose looked up.

"So. What did he say?"

The doctor simply gave the phone back to Rose and made his way into the depths of the TARDIS. Rose looked at the phone and began to read. She her self was smiling even before she had finished. When she had, she couldn't stop her self from speaking.

"Awwwww!"

Rose closed the phone and picked up the book again, finding it difficult to get into it as she couldn't stop thinking about the text, It was so adorable. She tried her best to swipe away the thought as she desperately wanted to finish the book. All was silent again. Elsewhere in the TARDIS the doctor and the master were engaged in a huge hug.


	9. Obstacles Of Love

**Master's point of view**

As I walk out of the library after finishing my lesson with the doctor. I told him I needed a drink and headed off down the corridor. Instead I headed in the opposite direction. I wanted to go to my room, were I can be in privacy and think to my self. These past few weeks have been a life changing experience. Being rescued, given a home, getting home schooled and even meeting new friends.

We have been travelling a lot lately and I must say, the doctor is just….amazing. As I slumped onto my bed and lean back against the head board, I think to my self. Every time I see him, my knee's start buckling. I can't help it, its that smile, that face, that hair, that…man. That wonderful, wonderful man!

I cant help but smile at my thoughts. If anyone was here with me, they'd think I was Looney, smiling at my self for no apparent reason. But they can't see or hear what I'm thinking.

The doctor has taught me many things since the day we met. But one subject was stuck in my mind, I don't even know how we started to talk about it, it just came up. I think I read about it in once in a book in the library on a late evening. It struck me as unusual and something that I had never heard of before. So being my questionable self, I ran off to find the doctor and ask him about it. He was in the garden again fixing one of the sprinklers that had bust.

I walked up to him, unnoticeable from his point of view. So I tapped him on the shoulder causing him to jump and the pipe slip. Water burst out and soaked us both within seconds. The doctor jumped on top of the rogue pip to try and block the water with his body. I reached for a wrench and tightened the lose bolt. The water calmed and eventually stopped. The doctor stood up from his position. All the could be heard was the water dripping off us and landing on the path way.

The doctor looked at me and began to laugh. "Again! Such good teamwork" he said before laughing again. I soon joined in before we both calmed down and I said " I'm soaking" I held up both arms and spread my legs so that they weren't touching, the doctor did the same.

"You and me both Ha ha. Come on, lets get dried up"

We walked through the TARDIS, soaking the floors that we walked. Thankfully the TARDIS moved the rooms a bit and made it easier to get to our rooms as our clothes made us both feel quite uncomfortable. As perusal, the doctor's room was opposite mine. I stepped in to my chamber and closed the door unable to see what he did next, I assume the same as me. I walked over to my bathroom and began to strip. Taking out my pyjamas since it was getting late. I put them on and grabbed a towel from the rack and began to scrub at my hair.

Only then did I remember what I really wanted to ask the doctor in the first place. When I was finished, I placed my wet clothes in a pile for to be cleaned for later. I made my way across the hall and knocked on the doctor's door. He answered with a big grin and invited me in. I sat on his bed whilst he began to scrub at his hair with a towel that was wrapped around his shoulders, this made his hair look more messy than before. I began to giggle at the picture.

He heard me and turned around "What's so funny?"

I laughed and tried to speak at the same time "You look like a porcupine"

The turned moved into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. From where I was sitting at his bed I could see him begin to smile at his reflection.

"I do, don't I?"

I looked around the room and found the doctor's sprawled out clothes on the floor. He too had acquired a fresh pair of pyjamas. He come out of the bathroom an turned of the light and shut the door. He then tidied up his clothes and the towel and threw them into a laundry basket.

The question was still in my head and I desperately wanted to ask him. Then it just came out, like I had no control of my mouth. "Doctor what's love?"

The doctor paused and faced me, he gave me a stare before answering "Love. What made you think of that?"

"Well I was reading and in the book, there's these two characters, and it said that they fell in love at first sight. I didn't know what it meant. So I came and asked you."

"Well, its just when too people like each other so much that they have closer feelings to them."

"Is that it" I was disappointed with his answer, until he said more.

"Well" The doctor walked over to the bed and sat down beside me both legs on the bed. "It's a feeling… I special kind of feeling, a very important one too. Love is a strong emotion of affection and personal attachment. There are different types of love. One could be friendship, favourite things and hobbies, how people love their, let say their favourite singer. But really, the most important is to another person. Two people love each other means to have dedication, they trust and believe in one another. They would protect each other through danger even if it means to protect their relationship."

The doctor stared at a part of the bed, not making eye contact with me. I didn't want to say anything so I let him carry on.

"Love is a powerful thing. Sometimes it can let you down, but sometimes it can save the universe. Love is like oxygen, without love is like living your life without a heart. Love is like a caterpillar. When its ready, it will start to change and become so beautiful you just cant let it fly away. "

There was a long moment of silence, I badly wanted to say something to break the tension, I kept looking at the doctor, his face was in a state of thought and confusion, like he was saying to himself, why did he say all those words. But they were so beautiful, like it was as if he had said them before, to someone else.

At that moment, Jack came into the room making both of us jump from our thoughts.

"Hey Doc I was thinking…Is everything ok in here?"

"Yeah Jack, were ok. What's up?"

"Well Martha had the idea of going out for dinner tonight. But it's ok if you don't want to"

"No no no I think it's a great idea, just nothing fancy. We'll start to get ready."

Jack smiled and left, closing the door after him, "Would you like to go to dinner" the doctor asked me

"As long as I can have tea"

The doctor laughed and got up to get his pinstriped suit in his wardrobe. I decided to leave him to it, so that I could get ready too. I had been able to find another pair of trouser, tie and shirt, but could not find a matching jacket to fit. So instead the doctor had found me a black coat that came down to my knees, so I wore it open. When I was finished I headed down to the console room, but I couldn't stop thinking about the conversation I had earlier with the doctor. The way he talked about it, it made me understand, that that's what I've been feeling for the past few days. It was love. I'm falling in love... With the Doctor.

* * *

><p>Once everyone had made it to the console room. After a very long and decisive argument, everyone had decided on where to go. So it had been concluded that they were to go to central London and visit and Italian restaurant that's not too fancy but serves tea.<p>

The doctor kept in mind that this was in fact the master's first time on earth, so he made sure that he brought his phone and told him to stay by his side.

In an empty alley at the side of an unopened club. The wide began the blow and was accompanied by a strange warping noise. A blue box began to take form before all was silent and still. The doors opened and the master made the first move. By the look of his face the doctor could tell that the first thing the master would have wanted to see or smell, was anything apart from an overflowing dumpster.

Once everyone had reached outside, the doctor pulled the door shut and followed the group to the end of the alley way. Bright lights and the sound of cars and people grew louder and louder at every step. The doctor had to run up to the master and hold him back as he was attracted by a shop window, only the window was on the other side of the many cars that past them.

Once the master had settled, Jack to the lead of walking up the path toward their destination. They had past many restaurants on their way. Some full some not. But they did agree on one type of food, and Italian it was. Even though the doctor did mention that if they wanted Italian, he could have brought them to Italy. But then he thought better of himself and decided he would rather start of by showing the master earth London, since it did have much to offer.

Secretly he thanked Rassilon for the master's change in hair colour, without it, many people would soon recognise who he was and start a riot for what he did, before mysteriously disappearing.

The restaurant was awfully crowded but the waitress was able to fit them in at a six seat, round table near the back. The master had taken the liberty of taking of his coat and hanging it on the back of the chair before the doctor ever so kindly pulled it out for him and showed him to sit. Once everyone was settled, they ordered their drinks. The master of course asking for tea. When they had received their menu's, the master had to receive a little help from Donna, still unable to read the huge and fancy words.

In the end both Martha and Donna had order soup, whilst Jack fancied a 10inch deep based pizza. Rose order a lasagne with a portion of chips. The doctor had went for the Tagliatelle pasta and the master had asked for the spaghetti Bolognese and garlic bread. By now the doctor had become quite parched and tried to hold in how much he wanted to start complaining on how long it was going to take. Just before he was about to crack, two young woman came over holding several and placing them down in front of them. One woman had to leave quite quickly after an unsuccessful hello/flirt from the captain.

Soon enough everyone had tucked in to enjoy their meal. Well almost everyone. Due to the master's unsteady hands and shaking fingers, was unable to keep the pasta on his fork, he moaned many times as the pasta was mere inches from his open mouth before it resulted in him having to scoop it up again. He had tried bending closer to the plate, but that just gave him a sore back and an orange mouth. In the end he had given up and started to pick at his bread.

The doctor was so enchanted by his pasta the he didn't realise until he heard the clang of a fork and plate. He looked up to find the master sulking and nibbling on his garlic bread.

"What's wrong master, is it not nice?"

"It is, it just wont stay on my fork" The master sat up slowly on his seat and leaned forward to look at his food and then the doctor, the doctor soon caught on to his plan.

"Doctor, can I…."

"Yes you can eat with you hands"

The master smiled before tucked in to his meal, finally getting to enjoy the deliciousness o f Italian food. With his face bent down over his food the master was unable to realise the many eyes that were on him now.

The doctor was enjoying his food until he felt an elbow nudging at his ribs, he looked over to find rose looking around her. The doctor still had a long string of pasta hanging from his mouth an decided the he should slurp it up, causing the end to hit his nose and leave cream sauce in its tracks. The doctor then whipped his nose and turned back to Rose,

"What's wrong now?"

"Doctor everyone's staring at him"

The doctor and everyone at the table looked around them, many people in the restaurant were in fact having a stare off at the master eating his food, only the master wasn't competing. The doctor frowned when he discovered that even some of the waitresses had stopped to look at what he was doing.

When the master lifted his head to take a drink, only then did he discover why there was a sudden silence in the room. He looked upon the restaurant at the many eyes that kept glaring back whilst eating their own food in their mannerly way. The master grew uncomfortable and nervous, he began to slowly sink down in his chair, not wanting to eat any more.

The doctor frowned even more and began to stick out his jaw. He said he was taking care of the master and that what he gonna do. He's now letting him travel the universe with him, just to make him a laughing stock or an even bigger freak that he never was.

The doctor, enraged, through down his knife and fork, making them clatter across the table. He then gave his hands a quick rub together before dipping his fingers into his own pasta an stuffing it into his mouth. The master, Jack, Donna, Rose and Martha all began to smile at his protest. The doctor swallowed his pasta and whipped his mouth before shouting out to everyone.

"If you've got a staring problem, deal with it!" Everyone jump on their seats and resumed to their food and loud conversations. The doctor then changed back to his talky mood and pointed to the master's plate " You know there's Spaghetti found on 32 different planets that taste exactly the same"

The master laughed as the doctor again stuck his fingers into is food and began to hold laces of pasta above his head before dropping them into his wide open mouth. He looked forward to desert.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter is the revealing of the doctor's and the master's feelings toward each other. But how will it go down? Stay tuned. <strong>


	10. Confessions Of A Loveaholic

"Maybe" Answered Rose

Jack jumped in the air. "I knew it, I knew it! Their totally in love and im not the only one who thinks it."

Jack had been paranoid latley, after the little incident at the resturant, he knew for sure that the doctor cared for the master. And recently he had spotted how the doctor looks at him and how the master gets on around the doctor. He had to find out. And he started by asking everyone else that was on board. He was not alone. So far, both Donna and Martha believe it and Rose is just not sure. But Jack knew that from a woman's point of view, they can tell when a couple are in love.

He knew that they hadn't revealed it to each other or else they woud have told him. They probably don't even realise it. So instead they would have to do it themselves. Jack organised a plan, Martha and Rose were to go to the master and try to get it out of him or even just to find out a few details. Jack knew that he would never try something like that on the doctor. 1. he would easily catch on to his plan and 2. the doctor would be able to hide it and try to make up lies or change the subject. So instead, Jack and Donna had the job of trying to get the doctor and the master alone with each other. Somewhere romantic and beautiful, just to fit the moment.

Phase one was in action.

The two pairs split up to find each lover. The plan had comenced.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long before Martha and Rose found the master. They had checked his room first to find it empty. Then they checked the kitchen, hoping to find him in there enjoying a cup of tea. Again they come out empty. The next room they were successful. They walked through the library doors and found the master on the couch beside a fire, luxuriating in a new book that he had found.<p>

He raised his head to see the new comers and smiled. They gradually made their way over to him and sat down on the floor facing the master and their backs to the fire. They sat in silence, the master stared at both women, waiting for one of them to at least say something, but instead all they did was sit there and stare at the master with scary grins on their faces. The master couldn't take it and decided to brake the tension.

"Something the matter?"

"Oh no" Rose replied in a sarcastic tone "just wanted to talk that's all"

The master began to panic, he rose from the couch and pointed to his chest "Am I in trouble? If i did something wrong, then I really didn't mean to, it was an accident"

Martha stood up and quickly made her way over to him "Master, master calm down. You did nothing wrong. Like we said, we just wanted to have a little friendly chat."

"Is that what friends do?"

"Yeah, we sit down, get comfy, and talk about anything we want"

"Anything?"

"Yeah, whether it's about fashion, or gossip, or anything that might be troubling you" Rose realized the small hint that Martha was trying to give to the master.

"Troubling"

"Yeah, why is there something that's troubling you?"

By now the master had slowly sat back down on the couch, Martha sat beside him whilst Rose still stayed kneeling on the floor, but had crawled over to them to get closer, making sure that she was still a part of their little talk. She came to notice the master fiddling with his hands, he was getting nervous. Maybe they were beginning to break him. If they were, then this was easier than what she thought it would be.

"No, sure w-what made you think there was something wrong, nothings wrong, I'm perfectly fine, nothings troubling me, nothing at all, I'm pretty sure I would know if something was troubling me, if there was then I would surely tell one of you, like the doctor, or you or Rose or Donna or Jack or the doctor...mph"

"Master!" Martha had heard enough and though it best to shush the master in case he didn't stop talking for a breath, she had covered his mouth with her hand before continuing. "calm down, I'm not gonna kill you if there was something wrong. That's the whole reason for having a simple friend to friend chat. Its to basically tell what's up and hopefully your friends will be able to help and sort it out" She removed her hand.

"So you _ can_ help me?"

Rose spoke up, worrying that if she didn't say anything soon, then she would seem invisible. "So there is something wrong?"

"No... Maybe... a little" the master shrunk down and his face fell down to the floor.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Well, its nothing to worry about, its just, saying it that is"

"So you think that whatever it is that you'll say to us will worry you"

The master looked back up "Not you... the doctor"

"Why? You know he wont hurt you. What is it that so worrying to tell him"

"That I love him"

* * *

><p>The doctor made his way to the console room, on his way he came to notice how he hadn't seen anyone in a while. They had somehow dispersed themselves from him. Did they not want to see him, did he do something to upset them. No, they would never. If he did something wrong they would tell him. When he made it to the console he decided on checking how the TARDIS was doing in the vortex. She seemed ok.<p>

Just when he sat down on the pilots chair and stuck his feet up on the console, Donna and Jack came in with huge grins on their faces. The doctor turned his head to acknowledge them and smiled back. Once they had walked up to him, he felt confused. He knew they were about to ask him something by the looks on their faces. Lets just hope its nothing important or worrying.

"Where have you two been, and everyone else? I was beginning to think you lot were starting to ignore me"

"What made you think that?" Asked jack

"Oh I dunno, Just the fact that I have been walking all over the TARDIS and didn't seem to bump in to any one of you. At first I thought it seemed natural, the TARDIS being this big any way. But then I had been through a lot of rooms and even started knocked on some of your doors, your didn't answer and i assumed that you were trying to ignore me or even hide away."

"Why would we do that"

"Well I thought that maybe I had done something wrong"

"That wouldn't make us run and hide from you. We were all just sitting around having a quite chat in the Living room, and I think the master's reading another book in the library. So stop your worrying spaceman and listen, we need to ask you something"

"Oh, ok then. What's up?"

Jack leaned against the console and folded his arms before starting phase two of his plan.

"We have a request"

"Yes"

"We mean, we have an idea of where we would like to go next"

"Oh good, I've been meaning to ask you lot for any requested destinations, because it seems to me that i'm choosing everywhere we go" The doctor sat up straight on the chair, lowering his legs to the floor. "So what do you have in mind?"

Jack looked to Donna, hoping for some ideas from her.

"Well, somewhere nice of course. Not earth, but somewhere new. Beautiful and romantic." The doctor frowned as she continued "Something that has a nice view at night, not too hot but not too cold, and there has to be a town or a village, to at least give us something to do during the day"

When Donna had finished she saw that the doctor's eyes had widened in astonishment.

"Wow, that's a very detailed request."

"I know, its just the simple stuff that I like to see"

"Ah"

Jack stepped forward beside Donna and stuck his hands in his pockets. The doctor had folded his arms in wonderment. "So Doc, got any places in mind?"

The doctor jumped to his feet and went to the controls. "I might have a few"

"Good, choose one and lets go there next"

"Again I'm still choosing"

Donna and Jack laughed at his comment. He began flicking switches and turning nobs. But not for there required destination.

"It'll have to wait till tomorrow though. The TARDIS needs some refueling in Cardiff, so I'm gonna park her down there and wait till morning, is that ok?"

Jack smiled and threw his hands in the air "Perfect! That gives us the whole day"

"Oh, ok then. You's don't have anything planned do you?"

Jack had to quickly think of an excuse to fake the reason as to why they really want to find the perfect place for the doctor and the master "Umm... no. Why? Cant we enjoy a beautiful planet with and astounding view. A nice little day out. Six friends out for an adventure"

"Course we can, yeah"

"Great, can't wait then. So we shall see you in the morning" Donna and Jack walked out towards the interior of the ship, the doctor frowned before setting the controls to Present day Cardiff, unable to see the hive five that took place away from his view.

* * *

><p>Rose couldn't hold in the huge grin that was about to reveal it self. She had to cover her mouth, but when the master saw it he took it the wrong way.<p>

"I knew it! I'm a freak, everything I do and like, it ends up with me getting laughed at" The master hid has face in his legs and began to cry. Rose ran up to him and brought him into a hug.

"No no no master. You don't get it. I'm not laughing at you, i'm just smiling. I'm smiling because I'm happy for you, so so happy. You see that's why we came here to talk to you.  
>We had sort of realized that you did have feelings for the doctor, we've seen it for a while now. So we were hoping that you might tell us, and now that you have it changes everything."<p>

The master raised his head sniffed. His face was covered in tears tracks, so he whipped them away along with a quick rub at his nose. "Really, how come"

"Well, we think the doctor feels the same way."

"How do you know? Did he tell you?"

"Just trust us"

"But i can't just tell him. He might get angry, and if he gets angry he won't want to be my friend anymore, and since he wont want to be my friend he might take me back to the hospital."

Martha had to stop the master before he went on and get even more worried.

"Now you know the doctor would never do that, he promised that he would never hurt you, and will always take care of you."

"But i can't just tell him"

"You tell him in your own time, when you feel ready, ok"

The master nodded in agreement. Maybe it was time to confess to him, just not today.

"Now come on, lets get you to bed"

Martha and Rose lead the way to his room and comforted him along the way. They made sure to keep reminding him that every was ok, and that they were truly happy for him. When he left them and went to bed. Rose and Martha headed for the Living Room. There was were they were suppose to met up with Jack and Donna after each plan was completed. When they arrived they found Donna and Jack waiting for them.

Martha spoke "So how did it go with the doctor"

Jack grinned and began to slowly rub his hand together like he was an evil villain, he even put on the voice. "My plan has worked perfectly"

"Please don't ever do that again"

"Well sorry for trying to be a little humorous"

"And what about you, how did it go with the master" asked Donna, who had supplied her self with a bag of crisps.

Martha and Rose looked at each other then back at the other two, they couldn't help but give them huge cheesy grins. Jack and Donna soon got the message. For a while longer they had sat and discussed what will happen tomorrow. Making sure that everything will turn out perfect and the doctor and the master would never catch on.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope i finished leaving you excited for the next chapter. Stay tuned for Confessions Of A Loveaholic part 2. Review please and thank you. :)<strong>


	11. Confessions Of A Loveaholic Part 2

**Doctor's POV**

Something's going on, I'm sure of it.

Everyone has been acting weird. At first I thought they were hiding something, hiding from me. I had thought they were trying to ignore me for something that I had done. But I was proven wrong. My friends would never do that on me. They care for me too much; at least I hope they care for me. I care for them. At least I hope I care for them.

I take them places; show them amazing sites and sounds. Treat them to luxury that no one else would be able to give them. I wait to see their faces light up in fascination and pure astonishment. It makes me happy to see them happy. And now I'm not alone. Yes I know I'm glad about it even though it has been weeks since we had actually saved the master. But it's been 2 years since I've last seen a time lord and that time lord was the master, and he was dead.

But now he's alive it filled an empty space in my heart, the space the was meant for him. That same space has been their from the moment I met him at the academy and it never left. Until I watched him die in my arms after being shot by his so called wife and refused to regenerate. From that moment, that space in my hearts became empty. My love for him died and he died with it.

My love needs to develop and evolve for the master now like the first time we met. The first time I saw him again I was in shock. I was to busy worrying about him, determined to get him out of their before thinking about the future. Now I can, if all goes according to plan.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the planet Eloquence."<p>

The doctor stood at the console, remaining balanced as everyone else who was with him, were lift to pick themselves up after the very bumpy ride that had ending with a huge crash to the floor. The doctor stared at the computer, reading the Gallifrayan symbols that appeared on the screen. Martha walked into the console room rubbing her head.

"Couldn't you at least have waited until everyone was ready and met up here, or at least let us know you were taking off so that i could have grabbed on to something instead of falling off my bed and hitting the floor head first"

"Sorry, you ok?"

"Yeah, I'll only get a small bump."

"Great!" Martha frowned at at him taking the grin off his face "What i mean is great, so that we don't have to cancel the trip. I'm actually looking quite forward to this, that was indeed the best description of a required destination I've ever heard" The doctor pointed to Donna

She smiled back before frowning and looking around the console room "Wheres the master?"

Right at that moment, shouting came from the interior of the ship and began to get closer and closer. Eventually they could all tell it was the master, and he was calling out to something.

"Puppy!. Puuuppy! Ooh Puppy! Where are you!"

The master entered the console room and stopped when seeing everyone "Have you seen him?"

"Who?" Replied jack, who by now had taken a seat on the pilots chair after a very sore landing on the pilots chair.

"Puppy, my dog"

The doctor spoke up "That's what you called it. 'Puppy' "

"For now, I still can't think of anything to call him. But I wont be able to call him anything if i can't find him"

Martha began to feel sorry for the master, which still surprised her. "Where have you looked?"

"Everywhere! All over the TARDIS and i made sure to check his favorite places like, swimming pool, the kitchen and the doctor's room"

"Hey!"

The master ignored him "But i cant find him anywhere"

The doctor stepped up to the master who was now getting a little upset, he had to make sure to remember that 'puppy' wasn't real, but he cared for the master so he showed that he could see him too. The doctor even took part in the master's games with puppy and bought him food and a dog bowl. He didn't want the master to get upset.

He placed his hands on the master's arm and tried to look him in the eye "I'm sure we'll find him, we'll look for him when we get back ok. He might even be here waiting for you when the trip is over, ok."

"You don't think he ran away"

"Of course not, im pretty sure he loves his master just as much as i do"

Jack's, Rose's, Martha's and Donna's eyes all widened. Rose and Donna gave each other a high five behind their backs whilst Jack smiled under his breath, staring at the two love birds whilst thinking _Gotcha._

* * *

><p>Eloquence was extraordinary. Its waterfalls fell so slowly, you could practically see the diamonds glitter as they fell in to the lake. The sky was royal blue and held two suns in its mist. The air was fresh but carried no breeze, the weather was perfect. The trees danced to their own liking as they showed off their red leaves. Mountains stood tall in the backgrounds as they spread as far as the eye could see. A golden butterfly would fly past occasionally as it glistened under the suns, making it look like a firefly at day. It was summer, so many species would walk through the park and give each other a friendly greeting. Children would play all day long and never get tired.<p>

It was mid summer and fairly hot. The doctor and Jack both decided to dump their long coats in the TARDIS before stepping outside again.

"So as i was saying, welcome to the planet Eloquence which means Beauty and persuasion. One of the most beautiful planets in the universe and one of two that have not been converted into a holiday planet"

"Why not?"

"Well, basically. Because it so beautiful. The public and their government both believed that selling off their home would be a mistake. Having tourists around would surely ruin the beauty, because all they would come for is the weather and attractions. The people wanted to show off their planet for the environment and I mean wouldn't you agree."

Donna looked everywhere to get the amazement of this new place " Yeah, its beautiful" and perfect for their little plan later.

The whole day went through like it was planned. Firstly, they headed off towards a local village and had lunch were the doctor got some information of good visiting sites from a kind gentleman who looked half lizard half goat. They were told to visit the huge park, that was famous for its allurement and artistry. Stumbling upon a waterfall that fell into a small lake, jack decided to go swimming and dived on in. Martha and Rose joined in, followed by Donna. The doctor and the master made their entrance by climbing to the top of the waterfall and jumping in whilst holding hands. Creating a huge splash.

Whilst drying off, The master ran a bit away from the group, the doctor keeping his eye on him, knowing he was up to something. When the master stood back up a while later and walked over, they all saw him carrying something. He sat beside the doctor and held it out.

"I made you a daisy chain. It's a necklace"

Again rose couldn't hold it in "Awwww"

The master held it open and placed it over the doctors head and around his neck.

"Thank you master, it's very pretty" The master smiled at his work.

Again he ran off in a different direction and decided to climb a tree, he made himself comfy on a branch whilst kicking his legs back and forth and began to sing ' King of the castle'. Everyone looked up from their sunbathing spots on the grass and began to laugh. The doctor got up and walked over towards the trunk of the tree.

"I'll show you who's king" The doctor began to elegantly climb up the base of the tree forgetting that he was no longer wearing shoes, as they were drying of with the pile of everyone's clothes, along with his jacket and tie. He continued to climb bare foot, it reminded him of when he was a kid. The master began to giggle and shuffled himself closer to the edge of the branch hoping to escape the doctor.

The doctor made it to the branch and and crawled toward the master, he felt like a monkey. His smile grew when he saw the pretend fear on the master's face. He didn't know what he was going to do when he finally got to him, but the question escaped his mind when the tree gave a quick shake, causing them both to grab the branch quickly for balance. He looked over to the master and saw the same questioning look on his face as he did. When he look towards the ground he saw the rest of the group in the same spots he had left them in, their faces had all turned to frowns.

The master grew worried "Doctor, w-what was that?"

"Uh-oh, I forgot"

" What? Forgot what?"

"The trees here are different"

"What do you mean different?"

"There not the same to the ones back on Earth"

"How?"

"Well. There...Whoah!"

The tree began to shake violently. Its trunk twisted and turned whilst its branches flung around from side to side, leaving its two passengers to hang on for dear life before it became to much to handle and they were both flung from the tree. The doctor landed on his back with a big "Oouf!" When he looked up the master was coming down towards him and landed on top of the doctor making a double "Oouf!" They stared at each other and began to laugh.

The doctor looked over at the tree in time to see it calm and move back into its natural position before freezing, as if nothing ever happened.

"Alive. The trees here are alive" The doctor smiled and looked back at the master who was still on top of him and looking back. Both their smiles fell slowly as each man got lost in the others eyes.

* * *

><p>After helping both the doctor and the master up, jack decided to go for dinner. So they all got properly dressed in their newly dried clothes and headed into the village again. After dinner they left the restaurant to find it now completely dark. The streets were lit with lampshades the hung from the buildings. Martha looked up and nudged Rose in the side to make her look as well. Rose looked up and smiled at Martha's suggestion. But how will they get them up there?<p>

"Doctor" Rose pulled on the doctor's arm

"Yeah"

"Why don't we go camping tonight" asked Martha

"Camping. Why do you want to go camping?"

"Well because it seems that its gonna be a great night, nice and warm. And it wouldn't be a bad idea, it'll end the trip quite nicely."

The doctor moaned "I hate camping"

Jack caught on to Martha's idea "Aw come on doc, its a great night, we can have some more fun to end the trip. We can sleep under the stars, tell stories... create a relationship"

"What?"

"Make marshmallows. That'd be good. What do you say?"

"Fine, but we may be quick in finding a place to camp"

Martha pointed upwards to wards a hill "How about there"

* * *

><p>Martha had lead the way up a very tall mountain and found and open area of grass surrounded by trees that was near the edge of the mountain. After salvaging some firewood and matches, the doctor set to work and created a pretty good fire. They sat around the fire and began to tell stories. Earth ghost stories that both the doctor and the master were quite interested in. They roasted marshmallows and began to make their beds for the night.<p>

Knowing the doctor, he decided not to provide himself with one and waited for everyone to fall asleep before sitting up and walking over to the edge of the mountain, not knowing that everyone was only pretending to sleep except for the master, who awoke by the sound of the doctor's footsteps.

He got up and followed the doctor to the edge. The doctor happily let him join him as they watched the ginormous moon in front of them shine down on the city below. Their feet dangled over the edge as both men leaned back on their hands to look up at the stars.

"The moon is so pretty" said the master

"I know you are" The doctor froze and stiffened at his words "I mean yes. Yes it is"

The master moved his hand as it became sore from leaning on it, when he went to place it back down on the soft grass he discovered that a hand was already occupying this area. Both men looked down at their touching hands and smiled at each other. The doctor turned and looked back up to the stars, naming them in his head. He was unaware of his group of friends who were now sitting in their bed areas watching the scene, or the alien that was sitting next to him, staring at him in fascination.

"Doctor"

"Hmm"

"Remember when you told me about love. And that anything can happen, because it's so powerful"

The doctor looked over to him "Yeah"

"Well I was just wondering and iv'e been meaning to ask. Is it true that love makes you happy, it makes you smile when you try not to. Is it true that It overwhelms you to the point of break, that you just want to let everything out. And is it true that Love is beautiful." The master became silent, waiting for the answer.

"Love is alot of things, including the things you just said. It _can _be happy, but it can also be sad. And love is a very beautiful thing. Why do you ask?"

"Well, because, _you_ make me happy, _you_ make me smile. You overwhelm me with care and friendship and hope. And.._you_...are...beautiful"

The doctor stared at the master in shock and began to blush. The master thought to himself. He could stop himself. He leaned closer and closer until his lips connected with the doctor's cheek. It was warm from his blush and quite soft. The master pulled back and stared at the ground. Regretting to himself over a million times what he had just done. Why could he have been so stupid. The doctor must hate him now. He still hadn't said anything and the master grew more worried after every second, until he finally heard the doctor draw in a breath.

"You missed"

The master looked up from thought and saw the doctor's face looking back "What"

The doctor slowly leaned forward "I said you missed" The doctor came closer.

Jack, Donna, Rose and Martha all stared in silence. Jacks mouth dropped. Rose and Martha's eye stared wide at the scene and Donna grinned from ear to ear. From were they sat, they looked towards the moon, causing the doctor and the master to look like dark silhouettes that leaned ever so close to each other before they connected.

Their lips met and stayed motionlessness for a few seconds until the doctor slowly retreated. The master's mind exploded like a thousand fireworks. And the empty space in the doctor's hearts were filled.

The two men stared at each other in silence, both of their mouths were still slightly open from the kiss. The doctor then pushed himself to say something. Bringing up the courage so that the moment wouldn't become awkward.

"Master"

"Yeah"

"Will you... go out...w-with me?"

"What does that mean"

"It means that you'll love me. And I'll love you back...forever"

"Then... Yes"

The two men leaned closer and met in the middle, lost in each others lips.

Two butterflies flew around in a playful motion, they danced around the men unnoticed, before twirling in front of the glowing moon and flying off into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>I tried to make this as romantic as i could, please review and tell me what you think.<strong>


	12. My Lullaby

**Three weeks later**

Rose grew tired of waiting. She had been sitting in the console room for about an hour now waiting on the doctor, who had disappeared off to the library to find a new book. He told her he wouldn't be long, but now he must be joking.

She stood up impatiently and walked towards the doors to the interior of the ship. The doors opened and rose stepped through and walked down the many corridors. She has done this many times before, especially during the past week and she wasn't the only one.

The doctor would make himself comfy with someone, have a cup of tea, a nice conversation and not a minute later he would stand up and leave and say that he would be back. Sometimes he would come back eventually but other times he would come back late with a cheesy grin on his face and walk about like he was in dream land.

He was happier now in his life, ever since the night on Eloquence. She remembers seeing them kiss for the first time; she looked over to jack and noticed that he was struggling to close his open mouth from shock and happiness. His plan had succeeded. Everyone was happy for them, everyone was happy for them both.

By now they had discovered why the doctor kept sneaking off during times of boredom. Donna had walked in on the two love birds whilst they were in the middle of a passionate snog. Embarrassing them both, Donna had slammed the door shut behind her and ran down the hall with a news telling face.

Jack had helped the master move his stuff into the doctor's room, not that he had much. Just some clothes and a few objects that he had collected on their travels to keep as memories for himself. The master was delighted the day the doctor asked him to move into his room. He celebrated by discovering coffee, in the end the doctor decided to hide the coffee jar in the top shelf of the cupboard, after a long day of trying to settle the master down. Life was defiantly better for the doctor.

Rose continued through the long corridors until she came to the doors of the library. She slowly pushed them open to reveal the dark room that was dimly lit by a crackling fire hidden behind the sofa. Rose walked towards the large seat, noticing how she still hadn't seen anyone. By now she could see the golden orange flame in the fireplace. She continued to walk forward until she could see a figure on the floor in-between the couch and the fire. The figure lay on its side with its back to her; arm over another figure like protection, which was also lying down in front of the other.

By now rose could tell that it was two people. She smiled. She hovered above them, the fire lighting their faces enabling her to see them. The doctor and the master lay one in front of the other, asleep on the soft carpet of the library floor. The doctor's arm was wrapped around the master's torso to able him to hold the master's hand.

Warm by each others body heat and the fire, rose still decided to grab a blanket and wrapped it around the two time lords. She didn't want to wake them from their comfort and decided that the carpet was in fact quite soft. She stilled as the doctor's head began to move until he settled down again in a deep slumber.

Rose tip-toed out of the room and closed the doors behind her. She made her way down the hall towards the kitchen, hoping to find someone there in order to tell her little story. She indeed was also happy for the doctor and the master. She cared for the doctor deeply, ever since the day they met. She had loved him also, but grew out of it when she was finally surrounded by two other women. They cared for him as much as she did and they both made sure that he would now stay happy, until the end of his days. And that won't be for a very long time.

* * *

><p>The doctor awoke to the smell of smoke, panic struck him until he opened his eyes and remembered were he was. The fire in the fire place had finally died out and left a trail of smoke in its mist. The doctor looked down and saw the master, still in the same position as they fell asleep in. Since he couldn't see the master's face, the doctor slowly removed his arm from around him and stood from his position. The whole left side of his body was numbed from the sleep. The doctor made his way around the master and lay down again in front of him.<p>

He brought his arm up and very softly ran his finger up and down the master's nose. He smiled at how cute he looked when he was only able to see the top half of his face due to the rest being covered with a blanket, which he assumed that someone had put there after discovering them. The master's eyes tightened before they slowly opened to reveal his light blue eyes staring back at the doctor. The doctor stopped tickling the master's nose and placed his hand at the side of his face.

"Hey beautiful"

The master pulled the blanket away to reveal the rest of his face. His voice was still soft from the sleep. "Hey. What time is it?"

The doctor shifted himself to look at the small clock on the fireplace. "A little after two in the morning"

"Then how come I feel wide awake after seeing your face?"

The doctor laughed at the master's comment before leaning closer and kissing him on the forehead. "Come on, bed"

The doctor guided the master to the bedroom and both men slipped into their pajama's before climbing into bed. The doctor spooned up behind the master.

"Goodnight"

"Nighty night"

_"Doctor!"_

_Fire burned and people screamed_

_"Doctor! Help us"_

_A man laughed at the helpless. The Doctor was frightened _

_"DOCTOR!"_

_He screamed. Pain and torture came down on him from nowhere_

_He looked down to find the bodies of his friends, he couldn't help but cry_

_"You too late"_

_He turned around to find the master looking at him, an evil grin upon his face_

_"What you think? It's a fine piece of work isn't it?_

_The doctor was speechless, he was talking about his friends. Was it him that killed them?_

_"Master..._

_"hush now, lets go. We have a lot to attend to"_

_"master..no.._

_"What"_

_"Master i can't, look what you've done."_

_"No, you did this. Remember"_

_The doctor grew terrified. He was pressured into looking down at his hands. He stared in shock to discover a gun. It bullets had been used against his friends as they begged for mercy to its welder. The welder they thought they trusted._

The master woke to squirming next to him. He turned over on the bed to find the doctor in discomfort. His eyes were tight shut and his breathing was quick. His shirt was stained in sweat as well as his forehead. His head shifted from side to side on his pillow. The master grew scared. He'd never seen the doctor act like this before. He shook him hoping to wake him up but his eyes stayed shut.

"Doctor, doctor wake up. Doctor please wake up your scaring me"

Nothing. The master didn't know what to do. He decided on one thing, to get help. The master climbed out of bed and rand to the door, he pulled it opened and ran into the corridor. The TARDIS was dark at first be his eyes were able to adjust enabling him to see. He ran a shouted out.

"Jack! Donna! Help! Rose! Martha! Help me!"

Jack and Rose came running out of their rooms, followed by Donna and Martha. The master's worry lessened a little now that he knew that help was on the way.

"Master whats wrong? It's half past 3 in the morning" Jack sulked and was determined to climb back into bed

"Somethings wrong with the doctor" Worry appeared back on the master's face and voice. Martha ran up to him and took him in her arms before he broke down in tears

"I didn't know what to do"

"Master its ok, you did the right thing to wake us"

Jack ran past them and lead the way to the doctor.

By the time they got there. The doctor had worsened to the point of shouting. He gripped on to the covers that now lay at his side after being kicked off. Jack ran to the side of the bed and attempted to wake him, but to no avail. The doctor's face showed fear. His jaw had tightened and they could now see his teeth as his breathing grew loud and quicker.

_Usually he would prove himself to be strong at times like this but now, the doctor felt so vulnerable and weak._

_"I didn't do this"_

_"Your saying i'm lying"_

_"No..I.._

_"You dare define your master!"_

_"No I-its just that I..._

_The master raised his own gun from his pocket and shot two bullets from its barrel. Both hit their target and the doctor collapsed to the ground in pain. His chest burned as he felt the two bullets puncher each heart. He screamed in pain as his body refused to regenerate, but he also wouldn't die. He was being forced to live with the agony._

The doctor began to scream. Martha had to take the master in her arms again, he began to cry at the scene in front of him. Afraid that something might happen to him, he burried his face in Martha's shoulder. Jack again tried to wake him with the help of Donna, but the doctor refused to wake. He continued to scream to the point that everyone could tell that his throat was dry and aching, tears began to fall down his cheeks.

Rose stood in place with her hands over her mouth, she had never she him this bad from a nightmare. Usually he would wake up instantly, maybe cry a little after and smile it off. But now she was scared. He wouldn't wake and now the master was crying, afraid for the man he loved. The master was still confused in some things, he hasn't seen or heard everything, so she understood how he was feeling right now.

"He's not breathing!"

_The doctor could feel the blood spreading and running down his chest. An was now finding it hard to breath, no matter how hard he tried, no air would come in or out. _

_The master came up to him " If i cant have you, no-one can"_

_The doctor's eyes widened as the master raised his gun at the doctor's head and fired: everything went white._

"Jack do something!" Donna pulled the doctor up to sit him up straight in hope to get his breathing going again, not even his respiratory bypass was working.

Jack grabbed the doctor who was quite light, and carried him to the ground before kneeling down and placing the doctor's limp body over him, making sure he was facing the ground. He began to rub his hand in a circular motion around his back and hit it a few times as well.

By now the Martha decided to bring the master out into the hall, hoping to calm him down. Rose went with her as the master refused to leave the doctor. In the end he had to be forced out side by the two women.

"Come on doctor, breath"

Jack made sure to check the doctor's pulse, it was beating quick fast. Faster than its normal speed.

Silence filled the room before a sharp intake of breath was heard beside Jack. Jack pulled the doctor up to face him but so that he was still holding him in his arms. The doctor took in deep breaths before he began to cough from the lack of air. Jack took him in to a hug and waited until the doctor's breathing had calmed down a little. Jack called in Martha, Rose and the master.

The doctor's face showed that he was clearly exhausted "Hey"

The master ran up to him and knelt down, bringing him into a hug. "Don't scare me like that"

The doctor noticed how the master had been crying and wiped away the tears that were growing in his eyes. "I'm sorry"

"What was wrong?"

"I was just having a nightmare"

"Iv'e had nightmares before, was it like that?"

The doctor smirked "A bit worse"

"Oh"

Jack decided that everyone deserved a nice cup of hot chocolate and fixed up a cup for everyone. As they sat around the kitchen he finally grew curious.

"So what were you dreaming about"

The doctor took a sip of his drink before looking down sadly at it "I don't want to talk about it"

"Are you sure, cause you know that we're here for you"

"I know, I Just don't want to talk about it"

"Ok, just lets us know when ever you want to ok"

"Yeah"

Once everyone had finished their drinks, in turn they headed off back to bed. When the doctor and the master decided to get back to their own bed, it was nearly 4 o'clock. The doctor took the masters hand as he noticed he was still upset from the whole ordeal. The master smiled back for his comfort. Finally they had reached their room and climbed into bed. They lay down face to face and pulled the covers up to get warm.

"Doctor"

"Yes master"

"What was you nightmare about?"

"I told you that i didn't want to talk about it"

"Aw please doctor, I wont tell. And besides I think I deserve to be told what was going on inside your head, whilst i was worrying my butt off."

The doctor laughed " I know you do, its just that, its hard to explain"

"Then explain it"

The doctor sighed, he was too tired to argue his point, and he came to realize that the master had a very good puppy dog face, which he always gave in to.

"Alright. But just to warn you that i have had dreams like this, just not this one."

"Ok"

"Well, there was a man. A man i used to know, a very long time ago. And he hurt people, he hurt my friends, our friends. And he hurt me.

"Is that why you were in pain? You started to scream, you really scared me."

"Yes I know and I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"Oh I know that, it was the bad mans fault. What was it that he did to make him bad?"

"A long time ago, we used to be friends. We played all day long in the sun. We dreamed of traveling together, we dreamed of having adventures through time and space." The doctor's smile fell. "Until he became corrupted and wanted to take over the universe. Something changed him, forever. Not long ago, he came on earth and hurt many people, including Martha and Jack. And didn't see what he was doing, he couldn't stop himself from doing all those bad things, because he liked it."

"That is a bad man. And what happened?"

"Oh he's gone now, gone forever, never to cause pain or hurt or sorrow to anyone ever again"

"But he hurt you, in your dream"

"No, that was just a dream, he didn't physically hurt me, my minds just messed up, happens all the time"

"Really?"

"Well, no not all the time, but its nothing that you should be worrying about. Now, sleep, I've kept you up long enough"

"Ok, goodnight doctor"

"Goodnight master"

As both men made themselves comfy and shut their eyes, a silence came into the room. The doctor closed his eyes but sleep wouldn't come to him. He waited for a while but nothing. He could hear the master's breathing slow down, so he tried to concentrate on it, hoping it might make him tired but again nothing. He didn't want to bother the master but maybe he was still awake too.

"Master"

"Hmm"

"You still awake?"

The master opened his eyes to answer his question "Yes"

"Could you sing to me?"

The master's brow knotted "What?"

"Well recently I've been hearing you sing to yourself, and I just wanted to know what it was that you were singing, and plus it might put me to sleep."

"Well actually, Its this song that's been in my head for as long as i can remember, It sang to me at nights in the hospital to put me to sleep. But i don't know the words, they're all gibberish, i can't understand them."

"That's ok, try humming then"

"Oh ok" The master thought for a second before he began humming a little tune in his mouth.

The doctor smiled before closing his eyes. He listened to the master's sweet voice, humming him his lullaby. It then came to him that it was the same lullaby that his mother used to sing him, to put him to sleep, along with other mothers that sang the tune to their troubled night sleepers. It was nice to know that the master has something close to home to comfort him at night in the hospital. The doctor started becoming tired and the master's voice fell further away as he began to fall into a peaceful slumber.

The master stopped humming once he heard the doctor's breathing slow down and become a gentle rhythm. The master then leaned over to kiss his forehead before shutting his own eyes and listen to calming lullaby in his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all your reviews hope you've enjoyed it so far. Stay tuned for in the next chapter we get to see the master's first Christmas, but not every Christmas ends well.<strong>

**Please review:)**

**Oh and by the way if your wondering what the lullaby might sound like, i took it out of the film Pan's labyrinth here's the link on you tube if you wanted to hear it .com/watch?v=8t9tzCUZuWQ**


	13. Silent Night

**Just wanted to say thank you for everyone and their reviews they sent. I also want to say thanks to my friend Shannon who inspired me a little and kept me writing.**

"Come on, come on! You gotta get up, you gotta get up! It's here, it's finally here! It Christmas!"

The doctor and the master continued to jump up and down on Jacks bed. Jack woke with a start. He felt like he was on a water bed, only he was actually lifting off the mattress. When he opened his eyes to find the reason, he came across two giddy aliens jumping on top of him and his now wrecked bed. The doctor and the master continued to jump with glee until jack was in a sitting position, which was quite difficult to do during the situation that he was in. Martha stood in the way; housecoat draped around her. He could tell she suffered the same fate as he is now.

When Jack eventually managed to set his bare feet on the ground, the master dived off the mattress and ran towards the door where Martha stood. He smiled at her before turning back to the doctor, who still stood on the messy bed.

"2 down, 2 to go"

The master ran out of the room and down the corridor. The doctor, quick on his feet, jumped down and followed him. But not before turning back to Jack.

"Up or else"

Jack frowned before smiling, trying to act all victim.

"Or else what"

The doctor smiled as he put on his terrible terminator voice "We'll be back!"

He laughed after Jack's smirk and ran down the corridor after the master, quick on his tail as they headed for Donna's room.

Jack looked to Martha as she made her way over and sat beside him on the bed.

"You know. I'm starting to regret telling the master all about Christmas"

"What difference would it make? Last year and the year before, you still had and excited doctor jumping on your bed to wake you.

"Yes but that was just one. Now I have double the fun"

Martha laughed, she looked down at the bed before jumping to the far side and resting her head on the pillow. Jack joined her and pulled the blanket back over them both.

"I guess we can get a quick doze before those two come back"

"Yeah and maybe a little bit more"

"No Jack!"

"Alright fine, a quick sleep. Since it is only 6 AM"

Martha closed her eyes after making sure that Jack closed his first. All was silent in the room. Martha could feel sleep creeping nearer and nearer, causing her to fail to notice the two life forms at the entrance to the room. Again another silence came before there was a creak from the floorboards at the bottom of the bed. Jack opened one eye to take a look. He opened both after discovering who it was.

"Uh-oh"

"What?"

Martha opened her eyes to see. The doctor and the master were standing at the bottom of Jack's bed. Each hand had a tight grip on the end of the blanket. Before they could react, both Timelords pulled back the duvet, uncover Martha and Jack's legs. Again the doctor and the master hopped onto the bed and began jumping up and down, careful not to land on their legs. Martha and Jack were sent flying. Both landed at each side of the bed sprawled on the floor.

The doctor jumped down to his knees and leaned over to poke his head over the side of the mattress. He looked down at Jack who lay sprawled angrily on the floor. He put on his cheekiest grin, making him look so childish. This face could fool anyone, even Jack. Jack's frown dispersed before he grinned back and added a little giggle.

"I told you we'd be back"

* * *

><p>Rose finally swallowed the last spoonful of cereal. She was not pleased at the time that she was woken up at. Neither was Donna. She could tell that the doctor and the master were excited. The master especially, from the moment he was told about the holiday. For the past month The doctor made sure that everything would be perfect for the day, whilst the master made sure he was perfectly good for Santa.<p>

After everyone's excitement finally sunk in, everyone forgot how early it was and just wanted to get to the tree. The doctor had decided on putting it in the library. And on everyone's opinion, it was huge. Almost touching the ceiling in fact. The decorating took a sure amount of time though.

When bowls were empty and cups were dry, the master's excitement came over him as he pulled the doctor by the arm towards the library. When they arrived they found the doors shut with two green wreaths at each side with a red bow tied at the bottom. The master began to jump up and down on the spot, he couldn't contain himself no more.

"Can we go in, can we, can we , can we?"

The doctor laughed, the master began to remind him of himself. It was just last year that he was the one that was this jumpy at Christmas. This year, he made sure the master would have most of the fun and excitement. It being his first Christmas and all.

"yes, go on"

The master leaned forward and pushed open the double doors to reveal a winter wonderland. The tree stood tall and proud in the centre of the room. Stockings hung from the fireplace and lights covered the bookcases. A 3D projection of a toy train zoomed around the room. The sound of its engines and whistle were so realistic. The ceiling looked so much like Hogwarts from Harry Potter. When everyone looked up they could see snow falling elegantly before it disappeared in mid air , just above their heads. The fire was lit and the presents were ready. All eyes were wide in amazement at the doctors beautiful work.

The master ran towards the tree and began taring up the wrapping of his presents, he was later joined by the rest of the group. Everyone was happy with what they had got. Martha now had the new Magnifique perfume set. Rose had a new and better pair of straighteners and a hairdryer, since the doctor used her old ones for a little experiment, which actually left the TARDIS' power to cut out for half an hour. Jack got the box set of all the Aliens vs Predator films. Donna received a beautiful carrot gold necklace that she remembered seeing on a planet a while back.

Everyone was enjoying Christmas so far, especially the doctor. He decided to leave the biggest until last. When he finally got to it and ripped it open his eyes popped from his sockets and his jaw dropped. Also adding a little gasp in as well. Everyone turned to see what he was gawping over.

"No way"

"What?" In unison

"I finally got one!"

Again "What?"

"I GOT A WII!" The doctor held it above his head like it was a trophy " and its the red one! I'm so plugging it in" The doctor stood and grabbed a remote that no-one had taken no notice to, until now. He pressed a button and the next minute a huge flat screen TV came out from behind the wall. Followed by its surround sound system, followed by 5 jaw dropping expressions.

After an hour of intense dancing to the new Just dance games that the doctor also received, their Christmas couldn't have gotten any better. The doctor and the master also took a liking to Katy Perry's song ET. But the doctor wasn't finished. He stopped the game and went out into the corridor after telling everyone to stay were the are and that he wouldn't be long.

When the doctor finally came back he was holding a medium size green box that had a red ribbon wrapped around it. The doctor held it with both hands, emphasizing that it was heavy. He walked in front of them all and set it on the ground carefully and knelt down in front of it before addressing them all.

"Master"

The master stepped forward, but still a distance away from the doctor and the mystery box. "Yes"

"I just want you to know that it took me a while to find this, and it was even harder to hide it from all of you. Master I just want to remind you that i care for you alot and well...Happy Christmas"

The doctor leaned forward and unwrapped the ribbon, he then lifted the lid slowly. Due to the size of the box and were everyone stood, they couldn't see what the doctor's gift to the master was. The doctor placed his hands in the box before retracting them to reveal a very small, very cute, brown coated, eye patched, pointy eared puppy.

The master ran over to him and picked it up " You found Puppy!"

"Uh huh, the little rascal somehow found his way out of the TARDIS, but fortunately he ran past me on the street back on the planet Eloquence."

"So you can see him now"

"Yeah sure I've always seen him or.. didn't you know, he can go invisible, maybe that's what your thinking"

"He can!" The master's face was priceless. He continued to scratch his now visible friend's ear.

"Yeah, that's why Rose and Donna and everyone else couldn't see him"

"Ooh" The master smiled before setting the puppy down and began playing with him.

The doctor walked over to his friends and smiled at their faces they were all now giving him. He looked down at the master and saw how the two were now getting along.

"Master, you know you still need to think of a name for him. You can't call him Puppy for the rest of his life"

"Umm, ok" The master sat up and looked around the room, hoping for some inspiration. When his eyes fell upon the fireplace and it's decorations, his face lit up.

"I know. I know what to call him now"

"What's that?"

The master scooped the puppy into his arms and held him out for all to see " I shall call you, Holly."

As the master continued to play with his friend. Jack leaned over to the doctor "Your really letting a dog onto the TARDIS"

"I've had a dog in here before"

"Really?

"Well, It was a robot, but it made no difference."

"Doc, you mean a robot, that doesn't need regular walks, doesn't need fed, and doesn't leave behind little presents after every meal."

"Well that's just something that we'll have to teach the master about owning a _real _pet. His dog, his responsibility"

* * *

><p>After everyone had quickly gotten dressed, they met in the console room to watch the doctor set in the co-ordinates. After a quick conversation over the phone and a long argument with the doctor. Rose finally got him to give in and take them all to her mother's for their Christmas dinner. Of course the master had to leave Holly behind or else Jackie wouldn't allow him in. The doctor worried that Jackie might recognize the master as the old prime minister that mysteriously disappeared. But rose informed him that with the master's white hair instead of brown, that her mum wouldn't notice a thing.<p>

The TARDIS landed and everyone stepped outside. The doctor was behind them, but when everyone had started to walk on and he had closed the door, he was sure that he saw something in the corner of his eye. When he turned to see what it was the sight stunned him. There, standing in the grassy, un-snowy field before him, in the same clothes as before, was the little girl. The girl he saw at the hospital. He stared it shock, it was impossible. He wanted to run towards her, he wanted to grab her, make sure that she was real.

Rose stopped in her tracks when she realized that a familiar pine striped suit wasn't following. She turned back to find him still standing at the TARDIS looking out into the distance. When she tried to see what he was looking at, all she saw was a green field.

"Doctor"

The doctor came out of his trace and turned to her

"You coming?"

The doctor looked at her and back at the field, to find the mysterious girl had vanished, for the second time. He continued to stare out in the distance before looking back to Rose

"Yeah, I'm coming."

* * *

><p>Dinner was delightful. Jackie wasn't one bit her usual way towards the doctor, only because of her happy Christmas spirit. And she wasn't one bit suspicious of the master, in fact she new from the second he introduced him self and sat back down beside the doctor, that they were well and truly a couple. Call it a mothers instinct.<p>

After dinner and multiple Christmas crackers, everyone joined in in a game of shurrades. When it was time for dessert, Jackie had only realized that she forgot to buy dessert, scaring the master a bit when she suddenly cursed and kicked the kitchen door. Quickly, Rose jumped into action and went into her mother.

"What's the matter?"

"I forgot to get the dessert. I mean how stupid can you get, forgetting to get a Christmas pudding"

"Well don't worry, i can just run down to the shops and get one"

"Rose, not one shop will be open, not on Christmas"

"No sure Tesco's stay open because they have their own petrol station. He can nip down there and see what they still have"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, and besides your having fun, and you of all people know what i'm like if i don't have my Christmas pudding"

"Thanks sweetheart" Jackie enveloped Rose into a hug before taking out her purse and giving Rose her money. Rose pulled on her coat and headed towards the door but not before making sure that no-one else would panic of her disappearance. " Wont be long"

The door closed and all was silent, at least before the TV was turned on and everyone settled in and made themselves comfy for the Queens Christmas greeting to her kingdom.

* * *

><p>Rose pulled her coat closer to her due to the heavy breeze that she received. She insured that the money her mother had given her was safely secure in side her pocket, since she didn't have a zips. She walked past many houses and happened to get a quick glance at a few. She saw how some had amazing and beautiful decorations, some maybe a little over the top. She noticed families enjoying their Christmas time together. Kids playing with their new toys, parents involved in deep conversations. All made her smile.<p>

She came round a corner that she had past many times before when heading for the shops to run an errand for her mother. But this time, it gave her a weird feeling of some sort. She gathered a spine chilling feeling, like she was being watched. Like she was being followed. She turned around to investigate. No-one was there, just the same houses, same trees, same wind, same van. Wait. Was that van there before.

Rose turned back and decided to walk a little faster. She tried not to panic, as there could be many reasons why that van had suddenly came from no where. Its owner must live in the house that its parked outside of. Or maybe its a company van, like an electrician or a plumber that's been called out to mend something. At least that what she thought until the engine started and it began to slowly drive towards her.

Rose's heart sped up, as well as the van. She quickened her pace hoping that her required destination would appear, granting her safety. And when she would arrive she would call home and ask someone to pick her up. But she can't, because she forgot to lift her phone. God she was as forgetful as her mother.

Her heart pounded as she heard a door slide open. She couldn't think straight. She ran. She could he feet running after her to due the lack of snow. Using the concrete path to her advantage she was able to determine how far away her stalker was from her, and they were pretty close. She ran faster and faster, her adrenaline pumping and coursing through her veins gave her that little bit more speed. But was it enough?

She turned another corner and the shop came into sight. But no one else was. They were all to busy enjoying their no presents and tucking into their that they would never think that a kidnapping might take place, right outside their door. The running feet were hot on her tail, the van in close pursuit. Two of them, she'd need to remember that. The shop got closer and closer, now all she had to do was run across and empty car park.

Could she make it? She was quickly running out of breath. But she pushed on, closer and closer to safety until a hand wrapped around her mouth and strong arm wrapped tightly around her neck. She kicked and attempted to scream but to no prevail. The van came into sight and halted in front of her and the man now struggling to keep her still. The door opened and a wide man came out wrapped in warm clothing and had a dark face. He held a needle in his hand and looked towards Rose.

Her eyes widened as she began to kick and punch as hard as she could. She landed an elbow in her captors stomach, causing him to double over from the strike. But she was outnumbered. Jack may have taught her a few things in self defense, but she bet he never thought it would be against to middle aged large men, who looked hungry for women. The second man jumped from the van and caught her by surprise, striking her in the neck with the injection.

He held her steady as she slowly began to slump. A few things flashed through her mind in her last seconds of consciousness. _What will these men to do me? How long will it be before people discover I'm gone? The doctor. The doctor will find me for sure._ Her eyes closed gently and all went black.


	14. Good Vs Bad

"Doctor, where on earth is my daughter?"

"How am I suppose to know, I've been sitting here the whole time"

"We'll you better do something or else you'll be getting my hand"

The Doctor slowly raise his hand towards his cheek, recalling the memories of one Jackie Tyler's happy slaps. Rose had been gone for long, a bit too long. She was buying a Christmas pudding not a weeks worth of shopping. Everyone began to grow worried after the second hour that she hadn't returned. Jackie, Martha and Donna all tried ringing her, only to discover that she had in fact left her call phone at home.

Jack had decided on walking down to the shop after her, hoping to find her lost in one of the aisle, unable to decide on what dessert to get. The doctor stood up and told jack he was coming with. The master stood also, hoping to follow in his footsteps.

"No master, I need you to stay here"

"But I want to come with you, I want to help find Rose"

No I want you to stay. I need someone to look after the ladies for me whilst me and Jack are gone"

But I-I want to go with you"

"Master" The doctor placed his hands on the master's shoulders before kissing him on his forehead.

" I need you to stay here and be brave for me, we're only going out to find Rose and we'll be back before you know it. Then we'll get back to our celebration"

"What celebration?"

"Our first Christmas together"

"Oh. So you won't be long"

"No"

"Promise"

The doctor smiled and raised his baby finger, the master did the same and hooked his around the doctor's "Promise"

* * *

><p>She couldn't see anything. It was dark. She was couldn't move. It was hard. Her hands were tied.<p>

She woke slowly. It was cold. She was on a hard floor.

From what Rose could tell, she was no longer in the car park and had endured a very uncomfortable ride in the back of a van. She didn't know where she was or how far from home she was.

She sat up slowly and found a wall behind her and used it a support. She pulled at her blindfold to see where she was. When her eyes adjusted she found herself in a small room. She guessed at least six people could fit in it. It was entirely made of stone and brick and had no windows. There was a door in the middle of wall to her left. It opened.

* * *

><p>"Jack do you even know where this shop is?"<p>

"Umm"

"You dont, do you?"

"No"

"Well Jackie said it wasn't that far"

"We've been walking for almost 20 minutes. D'you think we should have took a turn back there?"

The doctor and Jack had in fact been walking in circles. And hadn't a clue where they were going. They knew there wanted destination, but they didn't know where their destination lies. The doctor decided to ask a passer by for directions. Once he was for certain where to go, he lead the way down some streets and round a few corners before they finnally made it to the car park of the huge shopping centre.

Both the doctor and Jack were quiet for most of the walk, thinking to themselves. The Doctor began to wander how Rose had gotten so busy and has lost the time. He knew that rose would sometimes wonder off and want to take a glance at objects of her fascination, he only knew from experience, when they would take a trip to somewhere new and end up spending the first 10 minutes of it trying to find Rose.

Jack believed that rose might have decided to buy a new fridge worth of food, since he himself had raided it after sneeking away when he was certain that everyone else was occupied in their games. But then again, her mother wouldn't have gave her that amount of money just o but a Christmas pudding. He thought it weird Rose forgetting her phone. It wasn't like her. She knew that she always needed tp be safe, even after all that shes been through.

They had entered the car park and crossed the huge, almost empty tarmac. The doctor was slightly ahead of Jack, eager to get inside and find his friend. Jack on the other hand had stopped, as an object had came into view in the corner of his eye. His turned to investigate, thinking it an empty wrapper or a used lighter as it shined under the sun. He was soon hovering above it only to discover his thoughts wrong, and immediately call out to his friends.

"Doctor!"

The doctor came to a halt outside the sliding doors and spun round to see what was wrong, Jack stood alone in the car park, bending over a small object.

"You better come and see this"

The doctor made his way over "What is it?"

Jack stood, now holding the object in his hands. Both men looked at it in shock and terror. The doctor took it from Jack and placed it in his pocket, both men ran into the shop to find out more. Jack ran up and down every aisle twice, praying to find Rose in one of them. The doctor ran to the security office and took charge of the security system, once he had hacked into the cameras, he watched them in fast motion. The video played the recorded film that had happened in the past hour.

The video finally came to a stop when the doctor spotted a blonde haired girl come into view, but she was running, running from the man who came on the screen behind her. The doctor watched in horror as a van pulled up and another man jumped out. Holding the syringe that now lay in the doctor's pocket, teh man injected it into his friends neck and dragged her into the van before speeding away.

* * *

><p>"She's awake"<p>

A Tall dark man had entered, he carried a small camera in one hand. He moved out of the way for the other man to enter. Rose recognized him as the one who had grabbed her. He made his way to the center of the room. The larger man closed the door and walked behind the first, he steadied the camera in his hands and hit record.

"Hello"

Rose hesitated before she brought up the courage to speak. "Look just stop, please let me go"

"And why would i do that?"

"Just untie me and we can talk"

"Oooh, your braver than the others"

Rose froze. To think, that she wasn't the first person to be taken by these men, now all she had to figure out is what did they do with them and where are they now.

"I have a friend, he can help..."

"I don't want help, i don't need help. Besides _he_ can't provide me with what you can"

The man began to take slow steps towards Rose. The camera man followed, still record the scene. The camera couldn't see what the first man was doing in front of Rose, but it could see her face, which had became pale. She began to squirm and force her self against the wall. She twisted her body to attempt to position herself so that she was facing the floor. The man advanced on her, and she screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter and the late update, I blame school work. :)<strong>


	15. A Friend In Need Is A Friend Indeed

A silent air filled the TARDIS console room. Nothing could be heard but a silent hum. Not a peep or sound disturbed the calmness of the ships peaceful music. The TARDIS was a very patient ship; she had to be, especially if her pilot might disappear for hours on end. She would await for his return and welcome him with glee.

It hurt her when her owner would come back with no smile on his face and no skip in his step. She would watch him as he slowly removes his coat and toss it over one of her pillars. It pained her to see him upset, she knew that not all his trips end well, and she trusted the humans to try and get that shine in his smile again. The TARDIS knew his tricks, and that he would place his usual mask on his face and act his normal Timelord way. But she would always witness that the first moment he was alone, he would weep to her through his mind.

A ship should always look after her pilot, just as a pilot should take care of his ship. So right when the TARDIS heard the unforgettable sound of a key inserting her slot, she would be ready for what was thrown at her.

The doctor placed the key back in his pocket before pounding through the TARDIS doors and up the ramp, followed by his friends and a ranting mother. After he and jack had discovered what truly happened to rose. They wasted no time on getting back to the flat to find her. Jackie of course was not amused, and began to rant and rave about the apartment. All five of them had attempted on calming her down, which only resulted in her breaking a few plates, which also resulted in the master getting really scared and retreating to his hidey hole. Also known as 'behind the doctor'.

After Jackie nearly destroyed half the kitchen, thrown in some curses and a few threats to her daughters kidnappers. Jackie had finally came to a halt, before breaking down in tears . Donna took the lead and help the weeping woman to her feet. The doctor had insisted on Jackie staying behind but of course the 43 year old had demanded on going with.

The doctor bolted up the ramp and began to set co-ordinates and turning dials with lion's speed. He had the advantage of his space ship and now that he also knew the license plate of the kidnapper's van, nothing was going to stop him.

"Hang on Rose. I'm coming"

"And how exactly are you going to find my daughter"

"Security cameras, brilliant things. I've set the TARDIS to lock on to the van that took Rose, I've entered the registration plate so it shouldn't be a problem"

"And we'll be ready"

Jack raised his hand to his hip, and pulling back his long coat to reveal his holstered gun. Before he had the chance to take hold of it, the doctor was ahead of him and grabbed Jack's wrist in a tight hold.

"Don't. You. Dare"

"But Doc…"

"No Jack, there are better ways" The doctor lowered his voice to a whisper "When we get Rose, we'll do it without harming anyone and besides" The doctor made a quick glance at the master " I just got the master back, and I am in charge of him. So I won't raise him in a world of weapons and bloodshed. Not again"

Jack understood and simply nodded before lowering his hand and hiding his gun.

"Thank you"

* * *

><p>It was cold, wet and silent. A rat could be heard if it skittered by. It was dusk outside and the evening sun began to set. The high windows above ones reach began to darken under the cobwebbed ceiling. Dust flew and the rats fled. A wrasping noise filled the large empty warehouse as the TARDIS began to take form.<p>

The TARDIS stood solid and the doctor stepped out hand in hand with the Master. Martha followed with Jack in behind to shut the door. The doctor had convinced Jackie to stay behind this time with the company of Donna, he allowed the two women to be able to see them through the TARDIS computer. Jackie and Donna watched as the three men and Martha slowly began to walk down the long vast warehouse.

The doctor squeezed the master's hand in reassurance, as he felt how afraid he was becoming. He could tell he didn't like this place, it smelt like damp fear and cold loneliness. The master looked to the doctor, who had leaned in closer to him.

"Stay in my sight, and don't leave my side"

After a while, they still hadn't found any sign of life. Jack had come across the van, but with no-one inside and no life form near by. They thought it best to split up. The doctor and master going one way, whilst Martha and Jack went the other. The two Timelords turned a corner and came to a small corridor with several doors on each side. One after the other, the master and the doctor began to open each door, only to reveal a small and empty; cell like room. But no Rose.

One door left, remained closed at the bottom of the corridor. The doctor didn't risk to call out her name, in case they weren't alone. The master stood at the ready in case anything revealed it self as a threat behind it. The doctor slowly moved forward and turned the handle.

The door slowly opened inwards. Behind it was another small cell like room. It had no windows, no ventilation. Completely brick. The doctor opened the door completely as no threat had seemed to arrive. He stepped in from the corridor and looked left to right, and what met him was a joyful sight.

Rose sat curled up in the corner hugging her knees. Her hair and closed were dirty. Her top was slightly ripped in places and she sat in bare feet. She didn't raise her head. To afraid as to what sight she might see. Before the doctor could speak, the master had a bright grin on his face and ran towards her before gripping her into a huge hug. Taking both Rose and the doctor by surprise.

"Rose! I missed you. I was so scared well actually your mum had me even more scared she started breaking things and crying and shouting bad words that I'm not allowed to say"

Rose pushed him out from the hug a little in order for her eyes to make sense

"Master?"

"Yeah its me and the doctor and Martha and Jack but there somewhere else looking for you but we found you first"

The doctor quickly stepped forward and also took her into a hug.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine"

"Did they do anything to you?"

"N-no. No they didn't, I'm so glad you're here"

"Me too. Come on, let's get you out of here. Can you walk?"

"Yeah"

The doctor still decided to help Rose stand and hold her close as he lead her out of the room and back to the TARDIS, with the master close behind. They had made it to the end of the corridor and were now half way up the long vast hall. The moment the TARDIS came into view, Rose couldn't stop smiling. The sight of the large blue box had made her day. The master ran ahead and had almost made it to the doors, when a shout came from behind them.

"Oi! What are you doing with my prize!"

The doctor, master and Rose all turned to see the two kidnappers standing in the doorway that they had just came through, one of them holding a small revolver in his hand and had it pointing towards them. The doctor grew stiff with anger and Rose could tell.

"Your _prize_! She's not a prize, she's a person. Who is coming back home with us"

"Oh I don't think so"

The man pulled back the leaver with his thumb and took aim. The larger man beside him began to convulse in pain, before collapsing to the floor unconscious. The gunman spun round to find a tall man and a dark skinned woman standing behind him, both welding fully charged taser guns.

"Oh, I think so"

The man leaned forward and jabbed the taser in the neck of the gunman and laughed as he also collapsed to the ground. The doctor frowned.

"Where'd you find them?"

"Some old storage room, thought they'd come in handy. And they did."

"Well come on. Best get inside before they come round"

The doctor and Rose turned back towards the ship. Martha and Jack ran up close behind them. The master still stood at the doors of the TARDIS, which he had kindly opened for the group. He smiled as their mission was well and truly successful, or so they thought. As the doctor let go of Rose, enabling her to run up to her ecstatic mother. And Martha hoped into to the time ship. All were to busy to hear or see the supposedly unconscious gun man raise his head and reach out for his gun meters away.

The master turned to see Jack still lacking behind, he taunted him to hurry up. But as his eyes lowered and stared into the distance of the back of the warehouse, his eyes were wide and his face went pale. The gunman raised his armed gun into the air and took aim. The master ran forward on adrenalin. Jack paused as hey grew confused and bewildered.

"JACK!"

The doctor immediately spun around from the entrance of the TARDIS, as he did it was as if the world were in slow motion. He witnessed the master run toward jack, who was in a state of puzzlement. The master pushed jack sideward's enabling the doctor to see what was wrong. The kidnapper still lay on the ground as he held the weapon in the air, now pointing it to the master's former position.

"MASTER!"

The shot was fired and the master collapsed to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>So tell me what you think, i hope I've left you's all worried. Please review and await for my next update :)<strong>


	16. Second Chances

"MASTER!"

The doctor sprinted toward his friend and lover, who had now collapsed to the floor and was not getting up. Jack took care of the gunman with a hard kick to the side of the head. When he was sure that he was knocked out, jack picked up the revolver and turned towards his friends.

"Not again, not again"

The doctor picked up the masters head and rested it in his arms. The Master was thankfully awake, but his eyes stirred. The doctor pressed his hand against the bullet wound in the master's left shoulder in hope to stop the bleeding. Martha had run up and knelt beside him, she couldn't believe what had happened. It was like a repeat of the year. But this time, she would make sure that she was ready and wasn't gonna lose a life.

The master kept slipping in and out of consciousness. The doctor kept making sure that he'd stay awake, he would gently shake him, for the master to open his eyes.

"Master, master, stay awake. Please stay awake."

"Why does it hurt?"

"It's ok, I'm here, we're gonna fix you up yeah"

"I can't feel my arm"

The doctor couldn't help but remember that faithful day back on the valiant, the day the master died in his arms after being shot. He could fell a tear begin to form in his eye as it threatened to fall down his cheek. He couldn't think what to say. For once he was speechless at the scene in front of him. He just got the master back; he didn't want to lose him again.

Martha made this her turn and moved forward to inspect the master's shoulder.

"The bullets still in there and he's losing a lot of blood, we need to get him into the TARDIS"

Martha looked up to the doctor and saw that he was going into shock, tears were running down his face and he couldn't stop looking at the master. "Doctor, Doctor!"

The doctor looked up to Martha "We need to get him into the TARDIS" The doctor only managed a simple nod. He knew he needed to take charge, he knew he needed to be brave. He desperately wanted to be, but right now he was so scared. He didn't want to lose the man he loved, he didn't even know if the master could still regenerate.

Martha stood and ran into the TARDIS, she began to make orders and prep the med bay. The doctor moved his arm underneath the master's legs and took position.

"Master, I'm gonna pick you up now ok. Everything going to be fine"

The doctor stood and the master groaned from the pain, the master hung on tightly to the doctor with his right arm as he was carried into the peaceful camber of the TARDIS. Jackie and Rose stood side by side as they watched the doctor carry him up the ramp. Half of the doctor's shirt and jacket was already covered in blood.

The master woke again "I don't think we'll be able to get back to our celebration"

"We will don't you worry, just focus on staying awake ok"

"The lady is singing the nice tune to me again"

"Then tell her to go away, it's not time for bed yet"

The master smiled before falling unconscious again.

The doctor tried move as quickly as he could without causing any pain to the master's shoulder. The TARDIS had moved the med bay closer and opened the door for him. The doctor carried the master inside and gently placed him on the bed were Martha now stood.

Martha moved forward and placed a needle in his arm and injected the anaesthetic. Just then the master's eyes burst open and he began to shout.

"NO! NO! Not again! GET AWAY FROM ME! You can't doctor! You promised! YOU PROMISED!"

The doctor ran forward and held him "What, what is it, what did I promise?"

The master wept in the doctor's arms "You promised you wouldn't take me back"

"Where?"

"To the hospital, they'd always put me asleep"

"Master you're not in the hospital. You're in the TARDIS. I told you we need to make your shoulder better so it'll stop hurting"

The master began to calm down. "I feel tired"

"I'll be here when you wake up kay"

"ok"

The doctor hugged him tighter as the master began to get weaker. The anesthetic started to take effect, and the master began to get drowsy. He found it difficult to keep his eyes open. His vision became blury and the last thing he saw was the doctor's face. The last thing he heard was his words of comfort, before everything went black.

The doctor slowly placed the master back down on the bed again before standing up straight and covering his mouth.

Martha looked at him "Doctor, I need you to leave"

The doctor turned to her "But I….

"Yes doctor I know, I just need you to be outside. The master is going to be ok, you just need to trust me"

The doctor opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Jack stepped in to the room and walked behind the doctor. He placed his hands on the doctor's shoulders, causing the doctor to jump a little.

"Come on Doc, lets go"

The doctor refused to move. Even though he couldn't say a word, he badly wanted to shout out how much he didn't want to leave the master.

In the end, Jack had to take a tight hold of the doctor's arm and wrist and guide him out of the room. The doctor gave up and let jack lead him out of the med bay.

When they reached the corridor and the door closed behind them, the doctor couldn't hold it in him any longer. It just burst out of him.

Jack caught him in time, but both still managed to be sitting on the floor. Jack wrapped his arms around the doctor as he wept in his arms.

"Come on doc it's ok. Sssshh. It's ok"

"But it's not jack, I was supposed to take care of him"

"And you are, the master is going to be fine. He's in the hands of a fantastic doctor, now all you have to do is be brave"

"I can't. I don't want to lose him Jack"

Jack began to rock the doctor back and forth, comforting him as much as he could.

"And you won't. Now listen to me" Jack brought the doctor out of the hug and grabbed hold of his shoulders so they were now face to face. The doctor's cheeks were ridden with tears and his eyes were red.

"I know this amazing, fantastic, wonderful man. He is brave and strong and never lets anything stand in his way, not even a bullet. This man is you. And right now, you are even more amazing and wonderful than you ever were. Because no one that powerful and kind, is brave enough to cry for the man he loves. Got that"

Jack brought him into another hug before pulling them both up to their feet "Now how's about a cup of tea"

* * *

><p>A few hours and many cups of tea later, Martha came in to the kitchen baring news. The doctor stood nervously.<p>

"I got the bullet out and stopped the bleeding. It was hard but it was done. He's stitched up, cleaned and I put his arm in a sling. He's just resting now. He's going to be fine"

The doctor sighed in relief "Thank you" He walked up to her and gripped in into a bear hug.

The doctor left the room and made his way towards the med bay. Leaving Martha and Jack to discuss to themselves.

* * *

><p>"But sweetheart you need to rest"<p>

"No mum I want to check on the master"

"Your mums right Rose, its best you have a quick something to eat, a long hot bath and a nights rest. It'll do you good"

"Not until I seem him. I bet the doctor is distraught."

"You don't know that. Martha might be in the middle of surgery with him or summit"

"But mum, the doctor told us about the master and what had happened to him when he died. And now it's happened all over again, the best we can do is support the doctor because right now, he'll be to upset to even speak"

"Right but first were gonna get you cleaned up and into bed, I'll help with that. Jackie I want you to go into the kitchen, get yourself I nice cuppa and then fetch something for Rose for when she gets up ok, when you wake up i'll see if we can visit him ok"

"Fine"

Jackie left the console room and headed for the kitchen. Rose and Donna followed behind but made their way to Roses room.

* * *

><p>The doors opened and the doctor stepped through. He was slow and unaware of what he might see. The master lay still and quiet on the bed, still asleep from the anaesthetic. His arm was in a sling just like Martha said. His top had been removed but not replaced; the doctor could see the bandage now wrapped around his shoulder. He pulled up and chair and sat down next to the master's bed.<p>

He watched as he silently slept. The room was so quiet. The doctor made himself comfy and prepared himself for a long wait. But as he began to slump down on the chair, there was a movement on the bed.

"Doctor"

The doctor shot up from his seat and stood over the bed "Hey beautiful, you should go back to sleep"

"I can't, not now"

"Why not"?

"Because now I'm wide awake after seeing your face"

The doctor smirked, he could tell the master was finding it hard to keep his eyes open, the anaesthetic hadn't completely left his system yet, but he still wanted to talk to him.

"It's a little cold"

The doctor lifted the blanket that was only covering half of the master; he lifted it into the air and settled it down just below the master's neck.

"Better?"

"Much"

The doctor sat back down on the chair, the master turned on his side and rested on his good shoulder.

"You scared me you know"

"Whoops"

The doctor sat up again and knelt down in front of the master's face "Master I'm serious, I thought I was going to lose you again"

"Oh. I'm sorry. Wait…Again"

"Umm best get some rest now"

As the doctor stood the master shimmied over the other end of the bed and, with what strength he had he lifted his blanket in the air. The doctor looked at him and immediately got the message. The doctor sat down on the bed before slowly lifting his legs and setting them back down on the bed. Carefully, he lowered him self down on the pillow as the master brought the blanket down over the both of them.

"Doctor"

"Yeah"

"I had a dream"

"Really what about"

"I died"

"Oh, that's nice"

The master smirked before continuing "You were in it and jack and Martha and these other people I've never met before. You were talking to them, and i couldn't move my hands from behind my back. And whilst you were talking to everyone, this blonde woman in a red pretty dress had something in her hand and she pointed it at me".

The doctor began to go pale. He could only stare at the master in shock

"Next thing I knew I was falling but you caught me, apparently I was shot, like before only I was dying. You were telling me to..to umm…regonate…negotiate"

"Regenerate"

"yeah that's its, hey how'd you know?"

"Lucky guess"

"Well yeah, you told me to regenerate, but I wouldn't. You started telling me that you and I were the only ones left and if I died you would be all alone. You started to cry.  
>And then I…. Doctor"<p>

"Yeah"

"Am I the bad man"

"What bad man"

"The one from your dream, the man that hurt you and all those people"

The doctor froze. The master was right, but he couldn't tell him about it. "No, no. Not in a million years"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, now get some sleep"

The master drew the blanket closer to them both and shut his eyes and waited for the lady to sing to him. He never thought of him self as a bad person. Especially not to hurt the doctor or his friends. Sleep drew nearer but he had enough energy to do one more thing.

"Doctor"

"Hmm"

"I love you"

The doctor opened his eyes and smiled into the master's eyes that looked back

"I love you too"

The master leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, the doctor closed his eyes and whished for it never to end.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sooo cheesy! :) Anyway hope you enjoyed please review. Word of warning... Our story is drawing near to an end.:)<strong>


	17. Recovery

"Doctor. Bed. Now"

"But I need to keep watch of the master"

"You've been watching him for weeks now. You've hardly eaten or slept and I'm near sure that you haven't even left this room since two weeks ago."

"I have to"

"Bed. Or else I will personally drag you there my self, undress you and then tuck you in so tight you couldn't even move"

"I'm not a kid"

"Bed!"

"Ok, ok I'm going….. Right after the master falls asleep"

"BED!"

The doctor groaned before lowering his head in defeat and quickly walking out of the room. When Donna finally seen him disappear round the corner she turned her attention to the giggling master, who had been watching the whole argument as his entertainment for the night.

Donna made sure the doctor would have his rest; she had been pressuring him to sleep in his own bed for over a week but he wouldn't listen. When it came to the point when the doctor almost put orange juice in his morning tea, she knew soon enough that she would have her way.

Donna made her way over to the master to tuck him in for the night. But just as she was half way across the room she was over took by the doctor, who had came sprinting into the room past Donna and towards the master. When he made it to the bed he leaned over and gave the master a quick peck on the cheek. When he was done he made to turn and run back out of the room before Donna said anything, but found her blocking his way with a furious face.

"What, I forgot to give him a goodnight kiss"

Donna simply replied with a finger pointed towards the door

The doctor slumped "I'm going" The master laughed

"Goodnight Doctor"

"Night"

"Love you"

The doctor was already in the corridor his reply came like an echo in a cave "Love you too".

* * *

><p>Jack had also been playing a huge part in taking care of the master. He took it as a way of thanks for pushing him out of the way for the bullet. Even though he wouldn't have died, but the master didn't know that. In the pats, the master would have gratefully killed jack about 10 times a day, torture him, starve him and chain him up for most hours of the time on the now that the master has forgot and become a completely different person, who now takes jack as his best friend, he thought it time to forgot the past and move on in life.<p>

As jack made his way down the TARDIS corridors he past a tired doctor, how was hopefully on his way to bed by the look of him. Jack was on his way to the med bay to have his turn on master watch. A little scheme that he had devised in hope that the doctor would have some rest. When he entered he saw Donna tucking him in with his bed sheets. Jack looked down to the floor at the side of the bed and smiled. To give the master even more company, the doctor had brought Holly's bed in and laid it beside the bed. The young puppy lay asleep cuddled up to its favourite toy.

When Donna was satisfied she said her goodnights to them both and made her way to her own room where her bed awaited. Jack pulled up a chair and flopped down beside the master's bed. The TARDIS dimmed the lights for sleeping condition. All was quite. Jack flipped the switch on the bedside lamp, and opened up his book that he had fetched from the library. As he was half way down the first page the master sat up.

"What are you up too?"

"I need a favour"

"You're not allowed milk at this time of night"

"No, it's not that"

"What?"

"I don't want to say out loud"

"No-ones listening and we're the only ones here"

"You never know"

"Fine whisper it in my ear"

Jack stood and leaned across the bed. The master leaned forward and whispered into Jack's ear. It was a short and quick sentence the important enough for jack to straighten up jaw dropped and want to jump up and down but of course he didn't as he didn't want to be too loud.

"So what you think, can you help me?"

"I'll do more than that"

"So you will help me"

"We'll I'm not gonna say no"

"But how, I haven't got a clue about most of life, how the hell I'm I gonna do this"

Jack sat on the end of the bed and leaned forward "here's what we're gonna do".

* * *

><p>For the first time in three weeks, the master was relieved to have breakfast in the kitchen instead of on his bed in the med bay or in his room. He looked forward to meeting up with everyone at the table, to smell the toast and fresh milk pour into the cereal.<p>

At the table, him and Jack kept secretly glancing at each other. Sometimes with a small smirk on their face. Their little plan was half way of completion.

Since the doctor and the master were quick with their food and everyone else was still eating. The doctor decided on bringing the master to the TARDIS gardens. Just to get some fresh air in his lungs and sun on his face. Well sunlight at least. The doctor also wanted to try and get the master to move his arm about a bit more, even though Martha advised him to keep it in his sling until she told him it was ok. Knowing the doctor, he kept assuring her that as a timelord, the master would heal quicker. Of course the doctor was surly told wrong when the master got a bit over excited and hissed in pain.

In the end they both retired to a bench near a tall oak tree. They discussed what ever was on each others mind. The master, obviously keeping a little to himself.

* * *

><p>Back in the kitchen, Rose was being picky with her food and Donna had taken to notice.<p>

"Are you ok sweetheart?"

"Not that hungry, got a bit of a stomach ache"

Jack scooped a spoonful of cheerios in his mouth before speaking "You sick?"

"I think I've caught that bug"

"There ain't been no bug Rose and, we've been in the TARDIS for over a week now and you've been fine ever since, so i don't think you could have caught anything"

"We'll maybe it's this food, it smells a bit funny"

"Its cereal"

"God will you stop jumping down my throat! I was only answering your questions"

Rose pushed out form the table and stood before picking up her dishes and tossing them in the sink. When she had finished showing that she was in fact in a bad mood, she stormed out of the room after dramatically pulling open the door.

Jack still stared wide eyed with his spoon inches from his mouth "Yikes. I was only asking if she was sick"

Donna finished up and made her way out of the kitchen. After a quick search she found the troubled blonde in her bedroom tossing clothes about the room, trying to find her outfit for the day.

"Rose what's the matter?"

"Nothing"

"Well after that performance, I could guess that somethings up"

"Nothings up, I'm just having one of those days, you know"

"Not really" Donna made her way into the room and settled her self done at the bottom of rose's bed.

"Are you upset at something?"

"No"

"Are you mad or annoyed at anyone?"

"No! of course not"

"Then what's the matter sweetheart?"

"I'm just a bit moody today that's all. I just…I…

A sudden feeling arose at the bottom of her stomach, stopping her mid sentence. Donna frowned as rose bent over slightly and placed her hand over her tummy. Her face became pale and her cheeks were blushed. Donna stood up and stepped forward, but jumped back when rose suddenly spun around and ran for the bathroom whilst covering her mouth.

The door had almost came of its hinges when she barged on through, with Donna in close behind. Rose lunged for the toilet and collapsed to her knees as she leaned forward and emptied the contents of her stomach.

"There you go, let it out"

Donna knelt beside her, comforting her as she wept, rubbing circles on her back with a gently pat form time to time. She ended up having to hold back her hair as it hung close to her face.

"It's almost over sweetheart"

Rose breathed heavily as she sat up. Donna stood and flushed the toilet before reaching for some tissues and cleaning rose's face. When she had disposed of the tissue's she place her hand on rose's now sweat ridden forehead.

"Donna"

"Yeah"

"I think I'm pregnant"

* * *

><p>"Doctor I need a quick stop at the hub"<p>

"What for, just a quick check on the team. See how they're doing, if they're coping without me."

"Sure, whilst you do that then, me and the master can go to the shops, I've ran out of some supplies and food"

"We'll actually I was hoping to go with jack to the hub"

"Why?"

"I wanted to meet Gwen and Ianto"

"Oh ok then, well will you come with me Martha"

Martha looked up, she wasn't exactly paying attention to the whole conversation

"Hmm"

"Will you help me get a few things from the shop?"

"Oh sure, I'll help"

At that moment Donna and Rose came through the doors to the interior of the ship. Donna looked like she was partially dragging rose by the wrist who was holding a black bag with some items of clothing inside.

"Actually Martha, we need your help with something"

"But I said..

Donna walked up to Martha and gave her the this is serious look. When she got the message, Donna stepped back and Martha turned to the doctor who had silenced as he frowned in curiosity.

"Doctor, I have to go with them"

"What for?"

Martha froze and turned to Donna to let her explain, since she didn't know what exactly she was needed for and rose had decided to also stay quite.

"We've got to pop into the cleaners and do a bit of laundry"

Martha frowned "Whats so important about laundry that you need me to help"

Donna spoke whilst trying to keep the grin on her face "I'll tell you when we get there"

"Fine. Sorry doctor"

"So I have to go to the shops on my own"

Everyone looked to each other. Everyone having stuff to do that they didn't want the doctor to be a part off, in order to keep it a secret. The doctor took note of their faces and tried to hide his disappointment. As one everyone waved goodbye and assured him they wouldn't be long. Jack and the master left first to where the doctor thought was the hub but really, they were doing a bit of shopping themselves. Then the three women walked out with there black bag to as he believed was the cleaners, when actually, Donna had planned and important trip to a chemist.

Leaving the doctor on his own.

* * *

><p>"Jack, how will i know what one is the right one?"<p>

"You'll know, from the first moment you lay your eyes on it"

"I don't have money"

"No need"

Jack produced a small credit like card from his pocket "Unlimited. Torchwood uses it in case of emergencies"

"When do you's ever need money for emergencies?"

"Pizza night"

"Ah"

Jack lead the way further down a street until he came to a halt outside a small store. It was one of many stores that lay aligned on a long street. The master walked up to the glass window and squished his nose against the glass as he gawped at the beautiful substances that lay behind it. Jack opened the door that rang a bell on the other side to alert the store clerk .

"Good morning, and how may I be of service?"

Jack placed a hand on the master's good shoulder and brought him forward "He is in need of the best engagement ring a boyfriend can offer"

"Right this way"

* * *

><p>After Rose dumped the black bag of rubbish in a near by bin, that's when questions started to be asked.<p>

"Why did you just throw your clothes in the bin?"

"Don't worry Martha, its was just rubbish"

"Then how are we going to the cleaners if we've got no clothes to clean?"

"We're not"

"Then where are we going?"

Donna stopped and turned to Martha after making sure she would quiet down her tone

"We need to go to a chemist"

"Why? Do you need medicine? Are you sick Rose?"

"No, i'm not"

"Then whats up?"

"We think rose is..pregnant"

"What! To who?"

Rose hung her head in shame, too embarrassed to look at her friends or speak. But Martha got the picture. "Oh my God. Did them men who kidnapped you...Did they...Oh my god. Does anyone else know?, what about your mum or Jack or..." Martha froze thinking ahead of herself "Oh God does the doctor know?

"No. Donna was the first I told and now you. Thats why we told you to come But I never thought that i would have to tell the doctor"

"But that's why we're here, to see if its true or not"

"So you don't actually know if your truly pregnant. What got it into your head?"

"We'll I've been sick in the mornings a few times and after meals and I've also missed my period"

"Right. So we're here to get a test"

"Yeah"

"Ok"

"Come on, we told the doctor we wouldn't be long"

* * *

><p>Rose began to get more nervous the closer she got to the chemist. When they walked through the doors the smell of dry powder, disinfectant and bleach smacked her in the face like hard wind. Rose just wanted to get the test, pay for it and run out.<p>

She walked down the aisles like she was afraid that someone was about to let lose on her. When she found the right aisle, Rose grew unsteady. As she walked down and looked left and right, butterflies developed in her stomach.

For some reason she felt like the boxes of test were just waiting for her. As she stood in front of them she wondered what would her mother think, she knew she would understand when she'd tell her that she had every intent not to get pregnant. Her mum would know not to freak out and blame her on it.

Rose shook the thought away and grabbed the first box she saw. Everyone met up back at the till, Donna gratefully paying for it with the only money she was carrying in her pocket. After, they left and headed back to the TARDIS in silence. Martha headed towards the kitchen, only to find Jack and the master sitting at the table discussing their own news or problems. Upon her entering, The master slid a small box into his pocket.

Only after having permission from rose did Martha decide to sit beside the two men and tell them her news.

"D'you remember us telling the doctor that we were going to the cleaners to do some laundry?"

"yeah, and you had to go with Donna and rose to help"

"Sure, well we didn't actually go to the cleaners"

Jack frowned and wondered where this was headed "Go on"

"We went to the chemist"

"What for?"

"A..ah...A pregnancy test"

"What! Why? Are you pregnant"

"God Jack no! When do you think I had sexual intercourse?"

Before Jack could answer, the master had butted in "Whats pregnant?"

"It's when a woman is going to have a baby"

"Oh. Well that's good isn't it?"

"Not when you didn't plan on having one"

"Martha, who's pregnant"

"Rose. But we don't know if she's pregnant or not. That's why we had to get the test, to see if its true"

Jack thought for a moment "Rose. You mean. Those men...THE BASTARDS!"

The master jumped from his skin at jacks outburst. Jack yelled all over the kitchen and possibly causing everyone in the ship to hear. Martha stood and walked over to him.

"Jack! Stop it! It's to late for that now. I need you to stay calm"

"Why! Why Martha? Why on earth should i be calm at a time like this!"

"For her"

The paused and took in her words. Slowly he began to calm his breathing and made his way over to his seat again, Martha followed. The master also took this time to calm his hearts as they were beating like drums from fright.

"Sorry"

"It's ok."

"Jack. If it is true, if rose is really pregnant. Then I need you to be here for when the doctor comes back"

"Why?"

"You think he's gonna take this like he's just been told that every Dalek in the universe is dead"

"Ummm"

"No jack. So i'm gonna need you to calm him down if he goes berserk like you just did"

"True. Maybe even...

Jack silenced when the door opened and Donna walked in with a pale rose behind her. Rose was carrying the small test in her hand which she couldn't look up from. Rose stopped on the spot and let Donna take a seat at the table with everyone else. They all looked at her, waiting for their nerves to be undone.

Jack decided to speak up first.

"Well. What's it say?"

Rose swallowed hard and looked from her friends to the test. She opened her mouth about to speak but was interrupted by the kitchen door opening behind her and the doctor sauntering in whilst carrying to plastic bags.

"Well thanks for nothing. Whilst I had to carrying this lot for over a mile, _I_ was hoping to be greeted in the console room and offered help by my friends. But no, they're all sitting here enjoying their tea and chatting away like..." The doctor looked up to see everyone looking from him to rose "Did I miss something?"

The doctor looked at rose and then down at the object in her hands.

"Whats that"

Rose took a deep breath and faced the Timelord. The doctor began to grow worried as the room still stood in silence.

"Doctor...I'm Pregnant"

The smile from the doctor's face fell instantly, and jack stood at the ready "WHAT!"


	18. The End And The Beginning

The doctor broke another plate.

His rant had driven his friends to the corner of the room whilst Jack tried to calm the angered man down. After the shocking news had been revealed, the doctor went silent before out bursting in a red fury of rage and anger. After tossing the bags that he was carrying to the wall, he paced up and down the room and was dangerously close to the plates and cutlery.

The doctor shouted at the top of his voice. His face was red and the veins in his neck and forehead began to show. Jack kept his word to Martha and moved forward hoping to achieve to calm the Timelord down.

"Doctor, will you just calm down"

"No! I will not calm down Jack. This whole world can watch me destroy everything that's close to me!"

"You haven't destroyed anything"

"I'VE DESTROYED HER!"

The doctor pointed to rose who was in the protection of Donna.

"I've destroyed her life. I let her get taken and RAPED! Now she has to raise the child of a pathetic excuse for a human!"

Jack dodged a plate that had been flung towards him. He ducked in time to avoid a head trauma but still heard the plate smash against the wall behind him.

"Is that what we are then? Pathetic!"

"Don't you dare Jack! I care for you all. But clearly not enough to ensure you all safety and now one of you is pregnant!"

The doctor used his arms to drag the bowls and plates of the unfinished breakfasts on the kitchen table. The all toppled over the edge and connected with the floor. Toast and cereal were spread amongst the tiling. Glass cups of orange juice and tea smashed, soaking the floor in a wet mess.

The women grew scared. They knew the doctor would never hurt them, but even just watching the scene before them revealed how capable of hurt the doctor could be. They stared as the doctor went for the dry dish tray that supplied cutlery of knifes and forks, more plates and glasses. Gripping the sides, the doctor heaved the tray in the air and flung it towards the door.

The master jumped for fifth time. He had taken cover in the corner and watched the doctor as Martha held a comforting arm around him. He had never seen this side of the doctor. He thought him as caring and kind, never to hurt a fly. Now his mind was angry, his fists were clenched and he seemed only focused on breaking everything in the kitchen.

Jack took a few more cautious steps forward.

"Doc stop, your scaring everyone!"

The doctor ignored Jack's words and continued to pace up and down the kitchen. His breathing was quick and his eyes were hard. He had cuts his hands as a result of a few broking pieces of glass.

Donna had even tried an attempt to settle him.

"Doctor Stop it! This isn't helping"

The master let go of Martha slowly. He looked at the doctor like a daydream, not taking his eyes off of him the master moved forward.

"Doctor stop it"

The doctor had his back to him. He probably didn't even know he was there, he just spun around. Arm in the air. He was aiming to toss another plate at the wall and succeeded but only after giving the master a hard slap on the cheek with the back of his hand. The master fell back on the chair and cupped his cheek. All went silent. Even the doctor froze in realization to what he was doing and what he just did.

His friends stood in shock. The doctor could see the tears forming in the master's eyes.

"Master I didn't mean to, I.."

But the master didn't want to look at him. He got to his feet and fled from the room, not giving the doctor a chance to apologize. He looked around the room. Seeing the damage that he has done and the worry in his friend's eyes. The doctor was speechless. Jack stepped forward and rested an arm on his shoulder.

"I think you know what to do"

The doctor turned to him "I'm not sure if i can. He probably hates me now, he'll not want to talk to me."

"You don't know until you try"

The doctor simply sighed. stepping over all the broken glass and sets of cutlery. "I should clean this up first"

"We'll do that, just go"

He nodded and left the room in search of the master.

* * *

><p>It wasn't a very long search, the doctor knew that the master would be in one of three places. His room, the console or the library. Third times a charm. He sat in front of the sofa on the floor, the fire was lit and was the only light source in the room. The doctor slowly entered and took it step by step, careful not to creak the floorboards.<p>

He made it to the back of the sofa and stared down at the master who sat with his knees to his chest and his back to him.

"Master"

The master said nothing. He choose to ignore him, giving him the silent treatment. He knew the doctor hated it. Especially at a time like this. The doctor hated silences, more when he was the only one talking.

The doctor walked around the sofa and sat down a little distance to where the master sat on the floor. The doctor sat on the edge and placed his hands on his knees. The master would still ignore him, he would just stare at the fire or some point of the ground.

"Did you see the mess I made, don't know where I'm gonna get the money to pay for new plates"

Silence

"Master please talk to me"

Silence

"I'm sorry. I'm really, truly am sorry"

"Just g-go away"

Hearing the master's stutter return made the doctor think. If he was capable of taking it away, then he could also manage to bring it back.

"Not until you forgive me" The doctor knelt on the ground next to him "And even if you don't. I'll keep making it up to you until you do"

"Well i'm n-not"

The doctor sighed and moved to sit in front of the master. The master stared down at his knees avoiding eye contact with him. The doctor took the chance and leaned forward, slowly he made his way toward the masters cheek and kissed it. Like a mother kissing her child's sore better. The master made no move. So the doctor continued. His moved to his neck, pecking him with kisses from one side of the master's jaw, around his neck and to the other side.

Then he moved to his other cheek. He made his way along his forehead and down again. He even kissed the master on the tip of the nose before looking at him and leaning forward for the lips. The master didn't recoil, in fact he welcomed it and even leaned forward him self. They were both lost in each other lips for a good ten seconds. Before the master pulled back.

"You said to me, that when two people are in love, they would protect each other"

"I did"

"Then do you not love me know more"

"Master of course not. I love you more than anything"

"Not enough to hit me"

"That was an accident. I was angry, I lost control. You know I would never hurt you"

"You obviously forgot that"

"Never"

The master sat up and knelt in front of the doctor. "Then prove it. Say it like you mean it"

The doctor stared at him.

"Doctor, I love you"

The doctor smiled. Three words with a huge meaning were just spoken to him. Not for the first time, but it felt better than the first.

"Master, I love you too"

The master was satisfied and lunged forward into the doctors arms. Both Fell back to the floor one on top of the other.

"I forgive you"

A few kisses later the doctor spoke.

"Bed"

"Ok"

"Wait for me, I have to do something first"

* * *

><p>Rose arrived back in her room after the tidy up in the kitchen. She wasn't having the best of days. Finding out she was pregnant. Telling the doctor and sending him into a gorilla frenzy. She just wanted to flop onto her pillow and sleep it all off. Until she heard her door creak open.<p>

The doctor stood in the door way hands by his sides. He looked to her with utter guilt in his eyes. She knew that this would be his second time apologizing for the night. And it was probably quite hard for him. She sat on her bed looking back at him.

He sounded so quiet and shy "Can I come in?"

Rose only nodded, making the doctor feel worse._ Great. Now she's gonna give me the silent treatment._

The doctor stepped further into the room and stopped a small distance away from Rose.

"How are you?"

"Good, and you"

"Well, as you can see, I've calmed down"

"Nice, what about the master?"

"Oh fine he's fine. We're just about to go to bed."

"Right"

"Look, I came here to apologize for the way i acted earlier. I should have never taken something this serious that badly."

Rose tried to be stern with him "I know, you could have hurt someone. In fact you did"

The doctor looked at her with sad eyes and slowly dropped his head to the floor. He even began to play with his hands.

"I'm sorry for what i did. And scaring everyone. I will do anything to make it up. Maybe even help with raising your baby"

"Well, i'm not sure about that"

"Why not?" The doctor looked to her confused. "I've raised a child"

"I know you have doctor. It's just..I'm thinking of having an abortion"

"What!"

Rose raised her arms in the air to stop him and smiled. "Calm, I was just joking. You know I would never do that. Kill something before it's even had a chance to live"

The doctor breathed out in relief. He then made his way over and sat at the edge of the bed. He even took a moment to look at rose's slim stomach. He couldn't imagine her walking around the TARDIS with a huge bump.

He was taken from his gaze when a hand moved in front of his face, he looked up at Rose.

"Up here. You know there's not gonna be anything there for another couple of weeks"

"Yeah but there is something on the inside. Growing right now, and it will be a beautiful baby, just like it's mother."

Rose smiled but her face fell when she remembered something "How will I tell my mum?"

"She'll understand, she knows what happened to you and she'll say that it wasn't your fault."

"How do you know"

"Because she'll blame me and gave me a hard earned slap right here" The doctor pointed to his cheek, making his point.

"You know she won't do that"

"Trust me. I've had a lot of slaps in my life time and most of them from your mother"

The two laughed for a while until both fell silent. "So your keeping it then?"

"What?"

"The baby"

"Yes...and you can help out"

"I'd be glad to, it's the least i can do"

"Thanks, for everything"

Rose pushed herself back and pulled the covers over her "I think I'll head for a good nights rest"

"Ok" The leaned forward and gave rose a quick peck on the forehead "Goodnight rose"

"Good night doctor"

* * *

><p><strong>1 hour and 35 minutes later<strong>

The doctor stopped and rolled over. Both Timelords breathing heavily. At first they both just stared at the ceiling, whilst trying to catch their breath. The master sat up and reached for the blankets that were now spread all over the floor. Once they were covered the doctor rolled onto his side to face him.

"That wasn't bad"

"For my first"

"Yeah"

"It was amazing"

The doctor giggled before moving up and resting his head on the master's bare chest. After their breathing had finally slowed down and their was a silence in the room. The master looked over the the bed side cabinet. He looked at the drawer that welded a secret inside.

His attention was brought back to the doctor when he spoke.

"You know master I can't help thinking...

"What?"

"What would have happened if i had never found you?"

"I dunno. I would have stayed at the hospital and you would have kept traveling the universe"

"That's horrible"

"We would have never met"

"That's worse!"

The master chuckled "And that just then wouldn't have happened either"

"The horror!" the doctor said dramatically

"Rose mightn't have gotten pregnant"

The doctor raised his head to face the master "That has nothing to do with you"

"And you"

The doctor lowered his head again "It does a little"

"How so?"

"Well, i agreed to take her to her mothers for Christmas dinner. I let her go to the shops on her own. And i could have arrived at the warehouse earlier to save her"

"Yes but it was Jackie who let her go, you _and Jack_ both got lost looking for the shops and rose could have gotten pregnant before we found out that she was missing in the first place. So if you want to blame your self blame everyone else as well or you can just forget it and blame no-one"

"What about the two men?"

"Oh yeah, well they can rot in...what you call it again?"

"Prison"

"They can rot in prison. It was their fault, if you wanna blame someone, blame them"

"True"

"But to answer your question earlier, If you had never found me in the hospital. We would have never fallen in love"

The doctor smiled as he reached forward to kiss the master. The master raised his hand and placed it behind the doctor's neck to bring him in closer. When the doctor recoiled the master took his chance to speak. His hearts had been pounding for the last five minutes. His plan was going perfect so far he just didn't know if it would work.

"Doctor"

"Master"

"Something has been on my mind as well... something important"

"Yes"

"Well today, when me and jack said that we were going to visit the hub and his team"

"Oh yes i forgot, how'd it go?"

"Well that's what i'm saying, we didn't go"

"Ah, where then?"

"A jewelry store"

The doctor frowned "Uh-huh go on"

The master gulped "Well i got this"

The master sat up and reached over to the bedside cabinet. He pulled open the drawer and reached inside before retracting a small box. The master then sat down and faced the doctor who was now sitting bolt up straight in confusion. The master held the small box in front of him and opened it to reveal a two silver hearts connected to a thin chain. The doctor eye's went wide. The master took out the necklace and held it in the air.

"I didn't want to get you a ring, i thought them something that a woman would wear so i got you a necklace instead"

The doctor still hadn't said anything. The master leaned forward and put it around the doctor's neck. once it was in place the master sat back.

"Read the back"

The doctor looked down at the hearts and held them. He then turned them over and read the inscription.

"To my doctor, I love you so" He then took the other heart and read

"Will you marry me?"

The doctor's own hearts began to beat so hard he thought they would jump right out of his chest. He stared at the small question on the heart before finally looking up to the master

"Master I..

"It's all I want" The master cut him off "To be with you for the rest of my life"

"And you will but" The doctor moved back over to his pillow but didn't lie down. He still held the two small hearts in his hand "Marriage, it's just never occurred to me"

The master moved closer to him "Do you not want to?"

"I didn't say that"

The master lay down on his pillow "Then say something"

The doctor followed and also rested his head on the cushion. He stared into the master's eyes and sighed "It's a big step"

"I'm willing to take it"

A silence filled the room. The doctor kept fiddling with his new necklace and the master kept waiting.

"Master, will you sing to me?"

"Only if you answer my question"

The doctor rolled over to face him "Yes"

"What?"

"I will marry you"

The master smiled in delight "We're getting married"

"Oh yes"

The master was joyful. He hugged the doctor and kissed him over and over again. They then stared into each others eyes as they rested for the night. The doctor closed his eyes still smiling and waited. The master took in a breath and began to sing his lullaby.

He listened and began to fall into a slumber but he still thought to himself. About his future, his friends and the master. He thought about marriage and weddings.

**The Doctor's POV**

I love him and now i'm getting married to him.

I can spend everyday loving him as we all travel the universe.

I wanted this for all long long time.

And i know it'll be perfect.

Because I love him.

He is my friend, my lover, my master. My Music box.

* * *

><p><strong>I'M FINISHED. Tell me what you think :)<strong>


End file.
